Twilight HunKai Version
by CJunri
Summary: (CHAP 5 UPDATE) No Summary. Just a remake Of Twilight HunKai ! SeKai ! Don't Like Don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Cjunri**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin**

** Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast : Find your self**

**Rating : T **

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, Horror**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Ini Fanfict hasil remake dari film twilight OuO Not a plagiarism, kay? You can see the difference, rite? **

**.**

**.**

**_WARNING TYPOS, OOC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. JADILAH ORANG CERDAS YANG TIDAK MEMBUANG-BUANG TENAGA MENGHINA KARYA ORANG LAIN'KAY? _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Story Begins..._

"Jongin." Panggil ummaku sebelum aku naik pesawat. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, chagiya."

"Tapi aku ingin pergi, Umma." Aku berbohong. Ummaku menghela nafas.

"Sampaikan salamku pada ayahmu."

"Akan kusampaikan."

"Sampai ketemu lagi, nak." Ummaku memelukku untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku sayang umma." Ujarku lalu aku segera bergegas kepesawat.

Perjalanan udara menuju Bucheon tidak begitu mengusikku, tapi dimobil bersama ayahku lah yang kukhawatirkan. Aku dan ayahku sama-sama tipe pendiam. Ketika mendarat di Bucheon, hujan turun. Sudah kuduga. Bucheon adalah kota kecil dengan curah hujan tertinggi di Korea Selatan (Oke ini ngarang ._. Yang curah hujannya tertinggi itu Jeju tapi Jeju salah satu dari lima kota metropolitan jadi saya menggunakan Bucheon yang tidak terlalu besar dan terletak diantara Incheon dan Seoul xxD)

Ayahku menungguku dimobil patrolinya. Ayahku, Kim Jongdae adalah kepala Polisi Kim di Bucheon. Ayah memelukku canggung ketika aku bertemu dengannya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Jong." Ujarnya seraya melepas pelukannya "Bagaimana ummamu?"

"Umma baik-baik saja ayah. Dia titip salam untukmu, dan aku juga senang bertemu denganmu." Aku tak begitu banyak membawa barang jadi barang bawaanku muat begitu saja dibagasi mobil patrol ayah.

~HUNKAI~

"Kau mengubah tatanan rambutmu?" Ujar ayah memecah keheningan ketika diperjalanan.

"Ya dan mewarnainya menjadi merah. Umma yang menyarankan." Jawabku sambil menoleh padanya.

"Selera ummamu memang bagus. Kau terlihat semakin imut seperti ummamu." Dari nada suaranya aku bisa merasakan bahwa ayah belum bisa melupakan umma. Ayah dan ummaku sudah bercerai, dan ummaku menikah lagi di Busan.

Selebihnya kami memandang keluar jendela dalam diam. Pemandangan disini cukup indah. Terlalu hijau. Tapi tampak asing dimataku. Akhirnya kami tiba dirumah ayah. Aku keluar dari mobil setelah ayah mematikan mesin mobilnya. Cuma butuh sekali angkut untuk membawa barang-barangku keatas. Aku mendapat kamar tidur dilantai dua yang menghadap kehalaman depan.

"Aku sudah mengganti tempat tidurnya dan sedikit membersihkannya."

"Gomawo." Ujarku tulus.

Satu hal yang terbaik tentang ayah adalah ia tak pernah membuntutiku. Hal yang sulit kudapat jika bersama ummaku. Ia meninggalkanku sendirian untuk beristirahat sekaligus merapikan barang-barangku.

Ketika sedang merapikan barang-barangku, aku mendengar suara deru mobil berasal dari halaman rumah. Aku mengintip melalui jendela dan melihat ayahku sedang mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang duduk dikursi roda dan seorang pemuda lain dibelakang lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Aku memutuskan untuk turun dan menemui mereka.

"Jongin-ah, kau ingat dengan Choi Seunghyun?" Aku berfikir sejenak.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya datang, Jongin. Ayahmu tak henti-hentinya membicarakan kedatanganmu kesini." Ujar lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Kurasa dia yang bernama Choi Seunghyun.

"Oh kau memang bermulut besar, Seunghyun. Aku akan menghajarmu sekarang."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Setelahnya mereka berdua masuk kerumah sambil kejar-kejarnya seperti anak kecil.

"Apa mereka terbiasa seperti itu?" tanyaku pada pemuda yang tadi datang bersama Choi ahjussi. Pemuda tersebut lebih tinggi beberapa senti dariku.

"Ya. Bahkan semakin tua semakin parah." Dia mengatakannya sambil tertawa.

"Hmm, aku Zelo. Kau ingat aku, hyung? Waktu kecil kita sering bermain bersama." Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Ah tentu saja." Aku tersenyum saat berhasil mengingat. "Kau tumbuh cepat sekali ya?" Dia mengangguk lalu menunduk.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu tentang hadiah kepulanganmu?" Ayah menunjuk sebuah truk chevy tua yang ada disebelahku.

"Mwo? Truk ini untukku?"

"Ayah membelinya dari Seunghyun."

"Aku sudah memperbaiki mesinnya dan…"

"Ini sempurna." Aku memotong ucapan Zelo karena terlalu senang.

Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat membuka pintu truk ini hingga mengenai badan Zelo.

"Mian." Dia hanya tersenyum lalu kami masuk ke truk tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga dia akan menyukainya. Aku memang ahli dalam selera remaja." Kudengar Cho Ahjussi berkata pada ayah. Setelahnya Zelo menjelaskan tentang truk ini sekaligus menemaniku mencobanya.

~HUNKAI~

Aku menghentikkan trukku didepan sebuah bangunan dengan tulisan 'Bucheon High School'. Aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu menyalakan mesin trukku dan memasuki sekolah tersebut. Setelah memarkirkannya akupun mengambil tasku dan menyandangkannya dibahuku lalu berjalan memasuki sekolah tersebut. Aku membuka peta sekolahku dan membaca jadwal kelasku hari ini.

"Kau pasti Kim Jongin kan? Putra tunggal kepala polisi Kim? Jeongmin imnida. Jika kau membutuhkan pemandu jalan atau teman kencan atau punggung untuk menangis kau bisa menghubungi aku." Aku terdiam sejenak melihat seorang namja berbicara panjang lebar padaku.

"Aku tipe pendiam sebenarnya." Jawabku akhirnya.

"Itu akan jadi judul yang bagus untuk majalah sekolah. Kau akan jadi berita utamanya."

"Oh tidak, kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, manis." Setelahnya orang itu pergi begitu saja.

~HUNKAI~

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat tidak sengaja melukai orang lain. Saat ini adalah pelajaran olahraga dan aku sungguh tak pernah mahir dalam cabang olahraga apapun.

"Mianhae. Aku sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak mengikutsertakanku dalam permainan." Ucapku menyesal pada orang yang terkena bola karenaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja." Orang itu menatapku dengan tatapan menilai dan tiba-tiba bell sekolah berbunyi tanda kelas selesai.

"Kau Kim Jongin kan? Aku Huang Zi Tao. Senang bertemu denganmu." Aku tersenyum lalu kami bersalamanan. Seorang namja lainnya pun menghampiri kami.

"Oh annyeong kau putra kepala polisi Kim kan? Seluruh sekolah membicarakanmu dan…. Aku Shin Dongho." Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Dongho.

Setelahnya Tao dan Dongho mengobrol. Mereka kelihatan akrab.

~HUNKAI~

Aku berjalan menuju kantin bersama Dongho. Dia mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya. Aku duduk diantara Jeongmin dan Tao.

"Hey panda, kau sudah bertemu dengan namjachingu manisku?" ujar Jeongmin sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Mwo? Namjachingumu?"

"Dia milikku." Seseorang mencium pipiku lalu menarik kursi Tao hingga Tao terjatuh. Tao dan Jeongmin pun mengejar orang itu.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, Jongin-ah. Mereka hanya bercanda." Jelas Dongho sambil tertawa.

"Aku tahu." Ujarku sambil memegangi pipiku yang baru saja dicium.

Aku tak terlalu mendengarkan obrolan teman-teman baruku. Aku lebih memilih meminum sodaku. Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku kesekeliling kantin, aku melihat lima orang namja berjalan memasuki kantin. Mereka sama persis, pucat pasi. Lebih pucat dari pada semua orang dikota ini. Mata mereka sangat gelap.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanyaku. Dongho dan seorang temannya menoleh padaku.

"Mereka keluarga Oh. Anak adopsi Dr. Oh Yifan dan istrinya Oh Yixing. Pindahan dari China setahun yang lalu." Jelas Dongho sambil mengikuti arah pandangku.

"Mereka terlalu menyendiri." Tambah teman Dongho. Kulihat dari name tagnya namanya Taemin.

"Karena mereka semua selalu bersama, tak pernah bertengkar dan selalu akur tidak seperti saudara umumnya." Nada suara Dongho terdengar kurang bersahabat ditelingaku saat mengatakannya.

"Yang berperawakan mungil dengan eyeliner tebal itu namanya Baekhyun. Dan disebelahnya yang jangkung itu Chanyeol. Mereka sepasang kekasih kurasa." Jelas Dongho. Aku memperhatikan mereka ketika mereka melewati kami.

"Sepasang kekasih?" Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Mereka bukan saudara sedarah, Jongin-ah." Jelas Taemin yang sepertinya mengerti kebingunganku.

"Yang berperawakan mungil dengan pipi chubby itu namanya Minseok. Dia terkadang sangat aneh. Seperti punya dunianya sendiri. Dan yang bersamanya itu namanya Luhan. Dia yang paling aneh. Terlihat seperti orang sakit. Dan mereka juga sepasang kekasih. Dr. Oh lebih cocok jadi 'Cupid Love' kurasa."

"Mungkin dia akan mengadopsiku juga." Aku tertawa mendengar ucapan Taemin.

"Siapa dia?" Ujarku saat melihat seorang namja kurus yang berjalan paling akhir. Namja itu kurus. Lebih tinggi dariku sepertinya. Matanya tajam dan berwarna hitam gelap, rambutnya berwarna coklat dan terlihat sangat sempurna. Aku mengamatinya hingga dia duduk bersama saudara-saudaranya. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh kearahku, mata kami bertemu dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Dia Sehun. Yang termuda diantara mereka. Dia single sebenarnya. Tapi jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk mengaguminya, Jongin-ah. Tak ada namja ataupun yeoja disini yang cukup menarik untuknya." Dongho mendengus saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Tiba-tiba aku membayangkan adegan Sehun menolak Dongho.

"Aku tak berniat untuk itu." Tapi aku tahu kenapa dorongan untuk melihatnya sangat besar hingga aku memberanikan diri menoleh kearahnya. Dia sudah tidak melihat kearahku.

~HUNKAI~

Aku berjalan kekelas selanjutnya, kelas Biologi bersama Tao. Entah kenapa dia bersikeras untuk memastikanku selamat sampai kekelas. Padahal aku ini namja dan sudah pasti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Jong." Tao mengusak kepalaku lalu pergi saat kami sudah berada didepan pintu kelas.

"Permisi, songsaenim. Aku Kim Jongin. Murid baru." Guru dengan name tag Lee Sungmin itu menatapku sebentar.

"Selamat datang, Kim Jongin-ssi. Kuharap kau bisa mengikuti pelajaran dan kau boleh duduk ditempat yang kosong." Ujarnya. Dan ternyata tempat kosong tersebut berada disebelah Oh Sehun.

Aku menyerahkan data-dataku kepada Lee Songsaenim. Ketika aku berjalan mendekati Sehun, tiba-tiba duduknya jadi kaku. Tubuhnya menegang lalu dia menutup hidungnya seolah-olah mencium aroma yang tidak enak. Aku terus menunduk ketika menempatkan diri disampingnya. Diam-diam aku mengendus seragamku. Sepertinya aromaku cukup enak.

Aku tak terlalu mendengarkan penjelasan Lee Songsaenim. Yang kutahu dia memberikan kami dua bauh tabung dan Sehun menggeser tabung tersebut kearahku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia menatapku tajam, seolah-olah aku adalah musuh terbesarnya tanpa melepas tangannya yang menutupi hidungnya. Aku hanya diam dan berusaha mengabaikannya, walaupun sesekali menoleh kearahnya. Dia masih memandangiku. Dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Apa dia selalu seperti itu pada seseorang? Beberapa saat setelahnya aku melihat Sehun sudah melangkah keluar bersamaan dengan bel berbunyi.

~HUNKAI~

Aku berjalan pelan menuju kantor tata usaha untuk mengembalikan data-dataku yang sudah ditandatangani. Ketika melangkah memasuki ruang tata usaha, aku langsung membeku. Oh Sehun sedang berdiri didepan meja resepsionis dan begitu mendengar percakapannya dengan resepsionis tata usaha aku langsung mengerti inti pembicaraannya.

Oh Sehun sedang berusaha menukar jam pelajaran biologinya.

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya, apa dia begitu karena aku? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan sikapnya padaku tadi? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah? Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya tadi. Saat angin menerpaku, punggung Sehun menegang.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja." Ia berbalik lalu pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya. Akupun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, melupakan tujuan utamaku tadi.

~HUNKAI~

Aku makan siang bersama ayahku dikafetaria. Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan kami.

"Kau sudah sangat besar sekarang, Jongin-ah. Dan terlihat manis sekaligus tampan." Ujar pelayan tersebut. Aku tersenyum padanya walau aku tak mengingatnya.

"Ingat aku, Jongin-ah? Aku menjadi santa tahun lalu." Ujar seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengan ayah padaku.

"Jimin, dia tidak pernah merayakan natal disini sejak umurnya 5 tahun." Ujar ayah.

"Biarkan anak manis itu makan dengan tenang, Jimin." Ujar pelayan itu lagi. Sungguh aku tak ingat apapun tentang mereka. Saat mereka meninggalkan kami, aku mulai memakan makananku.

"Jadi..ayah makan disini setiap hari?" Tanyaku.

"Lebih mudah seperti itu."

"Aku bisa memasak. Umma selalu mengajariku memasak di Busan."

"Itu memang hobinya." Kami tertawa.

"Jadi bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau sudah berteman dengan seseorang?"

"Beberapa orang….. ayah kenal dengan Keluarga Dr. Oh?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Apa orang-orang membicarakan mereka lagi?" Ayah menatapku.

"Mmm beberapa orang membicarakannya."

"Hanya karena mereka pendatang. Kita beruntung mempunyai seseorang yang pintar dan berpengalaman seperti Dr. Oh. Beruntung juga karena istrinya mau tinggal dikota kecil seperti ini. Beruntung anak-anaknya tidak pernah membuat masalah disini." Aku mengangguk mendengar penjelasan ayahku. Setelahnya kami melanjutkan makan siang kami dengan tenang.

~HUNKAI~

Keesokan harinya Sehun tidak muncul disekolah. Dia tidak ada dimanapun, tidak bersama saudaranya ataupun dikelas biologi. Ada sebagian dari diriku yang merasa senang atas ketidakhadirannya –Karena aku bisa menikmati tempatku sendirian dikelas biologi- sebagian besar lainnya aku merasa bersalah karena aku merasa akulah alasan atas ketidakhadirannya.

Hari demi hari teru berlalu, Oh Sehun tidak pernah muncul disekolah lagi. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Ini minggu ketigaku disekolah. Tapi, saat sampai dikelas biologi, aku langsung terdiam ketika Sehun sudah duduk ditempatnya. Aku menarik nafas pelan lalu berjalan menuju tempatku.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Seseorang menyapaku ketika aku mendudukan diri ditempatku. Aku mendongak dan terkejut karena Sehun-lah yang menyapaku.

"Oh Sehun Imnida. Aku tak sempat memperkenalkan diriku dua minggu yang lalu." Aku terlalu terkejut hingga hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab perkatannya.

"Kau Kim Jongin." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Mmm.. bangapta." Ujarku akhirnya.

"Bersama partner kalian masing-masing kalian harus memisahkan slide akar bawang merah menjadi tahapan mitosis dan memberi label sesuai identitas mereka. Dan yang paling benar dan cepat yang melakukannya akan mendapatkan…. bawang emas." Jelas Lee Songsaenim.

"Kau duluan, partner?" Sehun mendorong mikroskopnya kearahku. Dia terlihat menjaga jarak padaku.

"Kau menghilang kemarin." Aku mengambil mikroskopnya dan menaruh slide pertama lalu menyesuaikan pembesarannya.

"Aku keluar kota kemarin. Ada urusan pribadi." Jawabnya.

"Profase." Ujarku setelah mengamati slidenya.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Aku mengangguk lalu mendorong mikroskopnya kearah Sehun. Dia melihatnya sekilas lalu setuju dengan jawabanku. Sehun menuliskan jawabannya dilembar kerja kami.

"Jadi kau menikmati hujannya?" Tanyanya.

"Kau menanyaiku soal cuaca?" Sehun mengangguk sekilas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka dingin. Atau basah. Sejujurnya." Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Dia terlihat begitu tampan saat tersenyum.

"Apa?" Sehun menggeleng dan mulai mengganti slide pertama menjadi slide kedua, dia memperhatikannya sebentar.

"Anafase." Gumamnya.

"Keberatan jika kulihat?" Sehun langsung mendongrong mikroskopnya padaku.

"Kau benar. Anafase." Ujarku setelah melihat kelensa mikroskopnya.

"Kau benci hujan dan basah tapi kau pindah kekota dengan curah hujan tertinggi di Korea Selatan." Lagi, Sehun melontarkan pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Penjelasannya rumit."

"Kurasa aku bisa mengerti." Sehun terdengar tertarik mendengar alasanku. Aku mengambil slide berikutnya lalu mulai menyesuaikan pembesarannya.

"Ummaku menikah lagi."

"Sangat rumit. Jadi kau tak menyukai ayah tirimu."

"Tidak. Suho hyung ... maksudku Kim Ahjussi orang yang baik." Aku masih mengamati slide ketiga ini. "Interfase." Ujarku setelah yakin.

~HUNKAI~

Aku memegang bawang emas hadiah dari Lee Songsaenim karena aku dan Sehun lah yang tercepat dan benar dalam menyelesaikan praktikum tadi. Kami berjalan melewati lorong bersama.

"Mengapa kau tidak tinggal bersama ibu dan ayah tirimu kalau begitu?"

"Mereja baru saja menikah. Aku tahu mereka membutuhkan waktu berduaan saja."

"Jadi ibumu mengirimmu kesini."

"Tidak, aku sendiri yang mau." Alisnya bertaut.

"Dan sekarang kau tidak bahagia." Ujarnya.

"Tidak juga, aku ..." Tatapannya berubah menilai.

"Kau pandai berpura-pura." Katanya pelan. "Aku bertaruh kau jauh lebih menderita dari pada apa yang kau perlihatkan pada orang lain." Aku meringis mendengar tebakannya yang benar.

"Mian jika aku salah. Kau hanya terlalu sulit ditebak." Ujarnya lagi. Terlihat sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti sangat pintar membaca sifat orang." Balasku.

"Biasanya begitu." Ia tersenyum lebar. Aku mengerutkan keningku saat menyadari warna bola matanya berubah.

"Kau menggunakan lensa kontak ya?" Dia memandangku bingung saat aku bertanya.

"Tidak." Bohong. Aku ingat jelas warna matanya dua minggu yang lalu hitam dan sekarang warna matanya coklat kekuningan.

"Tapi kurasa ada yang berbeda dengan matamu."

"Itu hanya… efek cahaya." Dia pergi begitu saja ssetelahnya.

~HUNKAI~

Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati keparkiran mobil, lebih tepatnya ke arah trukku. Saat sampai ditrukku, aku menatap ke sebrang tempatku berada. Oh Sehun sedang berdiri disamping volvo yang kurasa miliknya bersama saudara-saudaranya. Mata kami bertatapan untuk sesaat.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya saat kudengar sebuah teriakan panik. Teriakan itu semakin kencang. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain dan langsung membeku. Saat sebuah van akan menabrak trukku dan aku yang berdiri diantaranya, tiba-tiba seseorang menyusup diantara van dan trukku. Peristiwa itu terjadi begitu cepat. Aku mendongak dan ternyata orang itu adalah Oh Sehun. Sehun menahan van itu hingga van itu berhenti. Kami bertatapan sesaat lalu Sehun pergi begitu saja.

"Jongin-ah, aku kehilangan kendali van-ku. Mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja." Ujar pengendara van itu.

Sekelilingku kacau saat orang-orang mulai mengerubungi kami. Mereka berteriak keras-keras hingga aku tak tahu apa yang mereka katakan. Aku bahkan tak ingat apa-apa setelahnya.

~HUNKAI~

"Jongin-ah, gweanchanayo?" Ujar ayah yang baru masuk keruang tempatku diperiksa.

"Aku tak apa-apa, ayah. Sungguh." Aku berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

"Mianhaeyo, Jongin-ah. Aku sudah berusaha untuk berhenti tadi." Niel –Pengendara van yang hampir membunuhku- untuk kesekian kalinya meminta maaf. Dia kini dirawat diranjang disebelah ranjangku.

"Sungguh, Niel. Aku tak apa-apa." Kuharap itu terakhir kali aku harus mengatakannya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, Jongin-ah?"

"Ayah, itu bukan salahnya..."

"Aku hampir kehilanganmu, sayang."

"Tapi kau tidak kehilanganku." Ayah memelukku lalu menatap tajam Niel.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada SIM-mu." Ujar ayah pada Niel.

Lalu seorang dokter masuk dan menghampiri ranjang tempatku dirawat. Dokter tersebut masih sangat muda, rambutnya pirang, tingginya sangat menjulang, dan wajahnya mengingatkanku pada Oh Sehun. Aku berasumsi bahwa dia adalah ayahnya Sehun.

"Kudengar anak kepala polisi Kim masuk rumah sakit." Ujar Dokter tersebut.

"Hi " hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan ayahku.

"Jadi tuan muda Kim, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Nan Gweanchanayo." Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya aku harus menjawab begitu.

"Hasil rontgenmu bagus. Kau juga tidak menunjukkan gegar otak dan luka memar." Jelasnya.

"Aku sungguh menyesal, Jongin-ah. Aku benar-benar..." Ayah langsung menutup gorden yang memisahkanku dengan Niel.

"Aku memang baik-baik saja. Itu semua berkat Sehun."

"Sehun? Dia anakmu bukan?" Tanya ayah. mengangguk lalu menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas ditangannya.

"Sebuah keajaiban Sehun menyelamatkanku dengan begitu cepat, padahal dia tidak berada diddekatku." tersenyum.

"Kurasa keberuntungan sedang berpihak padamu. Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Tapi kembalilah kalau kau merasa pusing atau masalah lain tentang kondisimu." Aku mengangguk mendengar perkataan .

"Aku harus mengurus beberapa berkas terlebih dahulu. Dan sebaiknya kau menelpon ummamu." Ujar ayah saat kami berjalan dilorong rumah sakit.

"Kau memberitahunya? Dia pasti khawatir sekali sekarang." Ayah mengangguk lalu pergi. Aku mengambil ponselku yang ada disaku celanaku. Ketika akan menghubungi umma aku langsung terdiam saat melihat Sehun dan saudaranya Baekhyun sedang berdebat.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang dirimu, Sehun. Itu tentang kita semua..." Ucap Baekhyun. melihatku lalu menghampiri Sehun dan Baekhyun. Dia mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka lalu Baekhyun pergi bersama sebelum melayangkan tatapan mematikan pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun berjalan kearahku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang dan menyelamatkanku dengan sangat cepat?" Tanyaku saat Sehun sudah berada dihadapanku.

"Aku ada didekatmu."

"Tidak, Kau ada disebelah mobilmu. Disebrang trukku." Ekspresi Sehun berubah kaku mendengar perkataanku.

"Tidak, aku tidak disana." Elaknya.

"Ya, kau memang disana" Dia mendekat kearahku dan menatapku tajam.

"Kepalamu terbentur, Jongin-ah. Kau tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Nada suaranya tajam sekarang.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulihat."

"Lalu apa yang kau ihat?"

"Kau mengehentikan van itu. Kau menahannya hingga berhenti." Aku tahu itu terdengar gila. Ekspresi Sehun berubah menjadi datar.

"Tak akan ada yang mempercayaimu, Jongin." Nada suaranya berubah mengejek sekarang.

"Aku tak berniat memberitahu siapa-siapa. Aku hanya ingin tahu yang sebenarnya." Sehun menghela nafas.

"Tidak bisakah kau berterimakasih padaku dan melupakan semuanya saja?"

"Gamsha." Ujarku tulus.

"Kau tak akan melupakannya kan?"

"Ya."

"Kuharap kau menikmati kekecewaanmu." Sehun membelakangiku lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja.

**~TBC~**

**_Its a remake bby *Q* Sebelum liburan saya itu ngumpulin novel twilight *Q* Entah kenapa pas baca twilight saya keinget HunKai *Q* Awalnya Cuma keinget Sehun doang soalnya Bella mendeskripsikan Edward selalu begini 'Putih, pucat, mempesona, tampan, sempurna.' Itu Sehun banget bagi saya OuO Dan entah kenapa bagi saya karakter Bella cocok sama Jongin OuO Bella itu pemberani, kuat dan itu cocok buat karakter uke terutama karakter Jongin OuO Terus juga Bella itu kalem, kurang percaya diri tapi sebenernya dia punya daya tarik dan itu Jongin banget menurut saya Q.Q Jongin itu punya daya tarik yang beda dari uke lain menurut saya /g xxD Oke kalau responnya bagus saya lanjut remake ini kalo ngga ya saya gantungin sampe sini xxD Dan seluruh isi fanfict ini Jongin POV ya xxD I'll try the best to make this one xxD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight (Remake)**

**Author : Cjunri**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast : Find your self**

**Rating : T **

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, Horror**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Ini Fanfict hasil remake dari film twilight OuO Not a plagiarism, kay? You can see the difference, rite? **

**.**

_**WARNING TYPOS, OOC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. JADILAH ORANG CERDAS YANG TIDAK MEMBUANG-BUANG TENAGA MENGHINA KARYA ORANG LAIN'KAY? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Story Begin..._

_Sanar-samar aku melihat punggung Sehun menjauh dariku, meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan. Aku berlari mengejarnya, meneriakan namanya, tapi__…._

_Sehun tak kunjung berbalik._

Akupun terbangun dari tidurku. Aku tak tahu aku sedang mengkhayal atau tidak tapi aku merasa melihat Sehun berdiri disebelah jendela kamarku sambil menatapku. Aku menyalakan lampu dimeja nakasku untuk memastikan, tapi ternyata tak ada siapapun dalam ruangan ini kecuali aku.

Dan saat itu aku tersadar…

…malam ini adalah malam pertama aku memimpikan Sehun.

~HunKai~

Aku terdiam menatap lekukan ditrukku. Lekukan yang diakibatkan oleh kecelakaan kemarin. Lekukan bahu tegap Sehun saat berusaha menghentikan van itu. Terdengar mustahil dan sinting memang, tapi aku yakin dengan apa yang kulihat.

Hari ini kelas biologiku akan mengadakan kunjungan kerumah kaca, sudah ada beberapa bis disekolahku. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah keluarga Oh. Hanya ada Sehun, Minseok dan Luhan yang sedang berbincang satu sama lain.

"Hi, manis. Aku senang kau terlihat sehat." Ujar Tao yang sudah berdiri dihadapanku, menghalangi pandanganku terhadap Sehun. Aku tersenyum pada Tao mendengar sapaannya.

"Kukira hari ini aku akan berada dipemakaman…" Tao mengoceh panjang lebar setelahnya. Aku tidak mendengarkan ocehan Tao sama sekali, aku hanya terdiam dan sedikit melirik kearah Sehun yang sekarang sedang matanya kembali tajam sekarang.

"Jadi bagaimana, Jongin-ah?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku kearah Tao saat akhirnya dia menyebut namaku lagi.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa kau mau pergi ke prom? bersamaku?" Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Tao sebenarnya tapi aku trauma dalam hal-hal yang menyangkut dansa dan tarian.

"Prom ya? Hmm aku rasa…aku.. akan pergi ke Incheon pada hari itu."

"Apa kau tak bisa pergi dilain hari, Jongin-ah?"Tao masih belum menyerah.

"Tiketnya tidak bisa ditukar, Tao-ya. Mungkin kau harus mengajak Dongho." Tao mengikuti arah pandanganku yang sekarang menatap kearah Dongho. Dongho tersenyum kearah kami.

Setelahnya Lee Songsaenim menyuruh kami memasuki bis masing-masing.

~HunKai~

Lee Songsaenim sedang menerangkan tentang beberapa penemuan yang ada disana. Aku tidak terlalu perduli sebenarnya. Aku terus berjalan, saat melihat punggung tegap Sehun, aku berniat mengacuhkannya dan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Ada apa di Incheon?" Tanyanya saat aku melewatinya. Dia berjalan dibelakangku. Aku membalik badanku dan menatapya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau bahkan tidak menyapaku terlebih dahulu."

"Annyeong." Aku mendengus mendengarnya lalu berbarik dan melanjutan langkahku.

"Dan bagaimana kau menghentikan van itu?"

"Dorongan adrenalin. Sangat umum. Kau bisa mencari penjelasaannya di google."

"Aku harus membeli sesuatu di Incheon." Aku tak terlalu memperhatikan jalanku hingga aku merasa Sehun menariku saat aku hampir terjatuh.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhati-hati sekali saja?" Ujar Sehun. Nada suaranya membentak. Aku memandangnya seklias lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. Sehun mengikutiku lagi.

"Aku tak bermaksud kasar padamu, Jongin-ah. Tapi percayalah itu yang terbaik." Ujarnya membuatku bingung.

"Jongin!"Dongho datang dan menyapaku. Sehun langsung pergi ketika Dongho menghampiri kami.

"Tebak siapa yang baru saja mengajakku ke prom." Aku tersenyum saat Dongho mengatakannya. "Kukira Tao akan mengajakmu. Aku senang sekali, Jongin-ah."

"Ya, kalian memang serasi."

"Aku tahu." Dongho mengatakan itu dengan wajah memerah. "Kau akan pergi dengan siapa, Jongin-ah? Jangan bilang kau akan mengajak si Oh Sehun itu?" Dongho memincingkan matanya saat bertanya padaku.

"Aku tak berniat pergi sebenarnya." Ujarku jujur. Dongho menatapku aneh.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus pergi ke Incheon pada hari itu."

"Ah baiklah. Aku harus pergi." Kulihat Taemin tersenyum pada kami dan mengisyaratkan pada Dongho untuk mendekat. Mungkin dia butuh bantuan Dongho.

Saat Dongho pergi, aku langsung melangkah keluar rumah kaca. Berjalan kearah tempat bis-bis diparkirkan, namun langkahku berhenti saat Sehun menyusulku dan berdiri dihadapanku.

"Jongin-ah, akan lebih kalau kita tidak berteman. Percayalah." Ujar Sehun. Aku menatap tak percaya padanya. Jadi dia tak ingin berteman denganku?

"Sayang sekali kau tidak menyadarinya sejak awal," Aku menjeda sesaat, perasaan sesak hinggap didadaku saat akan mengatakannya. "Kau jadi tak perlu repot-repot menyesal begini."

"Menyesal? Menyesal kenapa?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena tidak membiarkan van bodoh itu membunuhku."

"Kau pikir aku menyesal telah menyelamatkanmu?" Ujar Sehun. Dia terdengar marah sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau merasa begitu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Desisnya tajam.

Tiba-tiba Minseok datang dan berdiri disebelah Sehun.

"Lee Songsaenim menyuruhku masuk ke bis." Minseok beralih menatap kearahku. "Hi. Apa kau akan satu bis bersama kami?" Nada suara Minseok terdengar ceria dan berharap.

"Tidak, bis kita penuh hyung." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung masuk kedalam bisnya begitu saja.

~HunKai~

Saat makan siang, aku berjalan bersama Taemin memasuki kantin. Aku melirik ke meja keluarga Oh. Sehun tidak menatap kearahku sama sekali. Mereka berlima tampak asik berbincang. Dan mereka tidak memakan makanan mereka sama sekali. Aku tak terlalu memperhatikan obrolan teman-temanku karena sibuk memandangi keluarga Oh.

"Jadi Jongin, kau ikut akhir pekan ini? Ke pantai?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku saat Tao menyebut namaku.

"Pantai?"

"Ya, pantai Eulwangri." Aku terdiam untuk memikirkannya sebentar. Tatapan Tao terlihat berharap. Aku tak ingin mengecewakannya untuk yang kedua kali. Kurasa tak ada salahnya ikut dengan mereka.

"Ya, aku akan ikut." Tao tersenyum senang mendengar keputusanku.

"Bagus."

Aku berjalan untuk mengambil makananku sendiri. Dan saat akan mengambil makanan, aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah apel. Apel itu menggelinding hingga jatuh dari meja lalu memantul dari sepatu seseorang dan ditangkap oleh orang tersebut. Aku mendongak kearah orang tersebut.

"Hai." Sapa Sehun sambil menyodorkan apel tersebut.

"Gomawo." Aku mengambil apel tersebut dari tangannya."Kau ini berkepribadian ganda ya? Kemarin kau bilang tidak ingin berteman denganku sekarang kau menyapaku."

"Aku bilang akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak berteman, bukannya aku tidak mau berteman denganmu."

"Oh terima kasih. Sekarang semuanya jelas." Ujarku ketus lalu melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Jongin, akan lebih bijaksana bagimu untuk tidak berteman denganku." Aku menghentikan langkahku lalu berjalan kembali kehadapannya saat mendengar ucapannya."Kalau kau pintar kau akan menjauhiku."

"Kurasa penilaianmu atas intelektualitasku cukup jelas." Mataku menyipit memandangnya. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku sedang mencoba menebak siapa sebenarnya kau ini." Jawabku. Sehun menegang sesaat lalu kembali rileks.

"Apa kau berhasil?"Dia terlihat acuh saat menanyakannya.

"Tidak terlalu." Sehun tertawa mendengar jawabanku.

"Apa teorimu?" Wajahku merona. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah antara Peter Parker dan Bruce Wayne.

"Terlalu memalukan."

"Ayolah, Jongin-ah. Aku janji tidak akan tertawa." Sehun memohon. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku lalu menghela nafas.

"Digigit laba-laba yang mengandung radioaktif?"

"Sangat tidak kreatif." Ejeknya.

"Maaf, tapi hanya itu yang kupunya." Aku mendengus.

"Kau benar-benar jauh dari kebenaran."

"Jadi tidak ada laba-laba?"

"Tidak ada."

"Dan tidak ada radioaktif?"

"Tidak." Aku merengut.

"Aku juga tidak terkena batu kryptonite." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan tertawa, tuan." Aku mengingatkannya. Sehun berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Jongin-ah, bagaimana kalau aku bukan pahlawannya? Bagaimana… jika aku penjahatnya?" Ia tersenyum menggodaku.

"Oh aku mengerti." Kurasa aku mengerti maksudnya. Wajah Sehun langsung menegang seolah-olah dia baru saja membocorkan sesuatu padaku.

"Kau berbahaya…. tapi tidak jahat. "Ia hanya memandangiku."Aku percaya kau tidak jahat." Sekarang Sehun tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau salah." Ujarnya pelan. Sangat pelan namun masih dapat kudengar.

"Jadi, apa kau akan pergi kepantai? Bersama anak-anak yang lain akhir pekan ini?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Pantai apa?"

"Eulwangri."

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan dengan Chanyeol hyung akhir pecan ini." Dia langsung pergi setelah mengatakannya.

~HunKai~

Akhir pekan telah tiba. Sekarang aku berada dipantai Eulwangri. Aku duduk divan bersama Taemin karena Tao, Niel, Dongho dan yang lain sedang berselancar. Berselancar jelas bukan keahlianku. Taemin sedang sibuk mengambil gambar pemandangan disini. Saat mengedarkan pandanganku, kulihat Zelo sedang berjalan denganku bersama dua orang temannya.

"Jongin hyung." Aku tersenyum mendengar sapaan Zelo.

"Hi, Zelo. Jadi kenapa kau ada disini? Mengikutiku'eh?" Candaku.

"Haha, kau ada direservasiku, hyung. Jadi kau akan berselancar?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Dongho, Tao dan Jeongmin berjalan ke van menghampiri kami untuk mengambil peralatan selancar mereka.

"Kurasa kalian harus menemani dia. Teman kencannya tidak datang." Ujar Dongho.

"Teman kencan?" Tanya Jeongmin sambil menatap Dongho bingung.

"Jongin mengajak Sehun kemarin." Wajahku merona malu mendengar penjelasan Dongho.

"Itu hanya untuk menjaga kesopanan." Ujarku membela diri.

"Kurasa bagus kalau Jongin mengajak Sehun. Tak ada yang pernah mengajak Sehun sebelumnya." Ujar Taemin.

"Itu karena keluarga Oh itu aneh." Nada suara Tao saat mengatakannya sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Kau benar." Ujar salah satu teman Zelo yang terlihat paling tua.

"Kau kenal mereka?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Keluarga Oh tidak datang kesini." Ujar teman Zelo tersebut, mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

Aku terdiam setelah dia mengatakan itu. Katanya keluarga Oh tidak datang kesini. Tapi nada suaranya mengatakan kalau mereka tidak diijinkan kesini. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide konyol terlintas dibenakku.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan dipantai bersamaku?" Tanyaku pada Zelo.

Zelo pasti tau alasan keluarga Oh tidak diijinkan kesini. Jadi aku harus bisa membuat Zelo menjelaskan padaku maksud perkataan temannya. Aku sempat terkejut karena Zelo langsung mengiyakan. Tapi aku berusaha menghilangkan keterkejutanku dengan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Zelo ikut berjalan disampingku.

"Jadi berapa umurmu?" Aku hanya berbasa-basi. Berusaha tidak terlalu menunjukkan maksudku.

"15 tahun, hyung." Ia mengaku malu-malu.

"Wah, kau tumbuh sangat cepat ya."

"Ya, banyak orang berkata seperti itu."

"Hmm, siapa nama temanmu yang tadi berbicara denganku?" Aku masih berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memperlihatkan maksud dan tujuanku.

"Itu Yongguk hyung."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya tentang keluarga itu." Aku pura-pura merengut.

"Tentang keluarga Oh? Mereka memang tidak diperbolehkan datang kereservasi."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tak seharusnya mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal itu hyung." Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku pada Zelo.

"Aku bisa jaga rahasia." Zelo tertawa. Lalu terdiam sejenak dan memulai ceritanya.

"Itu hanya cerita lama yang kuno, hyung. Ada banyak legenda mengenai suku kami, suku Neuri. Salah satunya legenda yang mengatakan kami keturunan srigala dan srigala-srigala adalah saudara kami. Membunuh mereka berarti melanggar hukum suku."

"Lalu hubungannya dengan keluarga Oh itu apa?"

"Klan meraka adalah klan musuh alami kami. Tapi mereka mengklaim diri mereka berbeda, jadi kakek buyutku membuat perjanjian dengan mereka."

"Bukankah mereka baru saja pindah kesini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Mereka baru saja kembali kesini." Koreksi Zelo.

"Baiklah. Jadi apa perjanjiannya?"

"Jika mereka bejanji menjauhi tanah kami, kami tidak akan membongkar jati diri mereka." Zelo mengatakannya sambil berbisik.

"Tapi sebenarnya mereka itu apa?"

"Hyung, itu hanya sebuah legenda. Tidak usah terlalu difikirkan." Zelo tertawa gembira melihatku yang merinding mendengar ceritanya.

~HunKai~

Malamnya aku tak bisa tidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk didepan komputerku. Aku membuka google dan mencari sesuatu dengan keyword 'Legenda Suku Neuri." Aku membuka satu per satu entri yang ada tapi aku hanya mendapatkan sebuah alamat toko buku yang menjual buku legenda Suku Neuri. Aku menulis alamat tersebut dalam secarcik kertas. Berniat akan membelinya nanti.

~HunKai~

Hari ini cuaca begitu cerah. Tidak hujan. Matahari bersinar terang. Aku dan Dongho kini berada ditaman belakang sekolah. Menikmati cahaya matahari. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Aku mengedarkan pandangaku untuk mencari sesosok namja berkulit putih pucat yang sering hadir dalam mimpiku.

Tapi nihil. Dia tidak ada dimanapun.

"Dia tidak ada disini." Aku menatap Dongho meminta penjelasan atas perkataannya.

"Setiap kali cuaca cerah, keluarga Oh menghilang." Jelasnya.

"Menghilang begitu saja?"

"Tidak. dan Nyonya Oh mengajak anak mereka hiking dan camping saat cuaca cerah." Jelasnya lagi. Aku mengangguk, Taemin datang menghampiri kami.

"Aku akan pergi keprom bersama Minho Sunbae. Aku benar-benar senang sekarang. Kau benar-benar tidak akan ikut, Jong?" Taemin berucap dengan nada ceria.

"Tidak, Taemin. Aku benar-benar harus ke Incheon. "

"Ommo, kita harus pergi belanja di Seoul untuk belanja pakaian untuk porm."

"Seoul?" Sebuah rencana terlintas dipikiranku saat Dongho mengatakan Seoul."Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tentu, Jongin-ah. Kami akan butuh pendapatmu." Ujar Taemin senang.

~HunKai~

Dongho dan Taemin sedang mencoba beberapa baju untuk prom. Aku hanya menatap alamat toko buku yang akan kukunjungi sesekali melihat kearah luar.

"Jongin?" Ujar Dongho. Aku tahu dia sedang meminta pendapatku tentang bajunya.

"Itu terlihat bagus." Komentarku.

"Kau mengatakan itu pada 5 baju-baju sebelumnya, Jongin-ah." Dongho mendengus. Selera fashionku memang sangat buruk.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi ketoko buku. Aku akan menemui kalian direstaurant nanti." Ujarku.

"Kau yakin?" Aku mengangguk sekilas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taemin.

Ternyata alamat toko buku ini tidak terlalu sulit ditemukan. Ketika menemukannya aku langsung membeli buku tentang legenda Suku Neuri. Setelah selesai membayar buku tentang legenda suku Neuri, aku berjalan keluar toko tersebut.

Aku berjalan ditrotar. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangku. Aku berbalik untuk memastikan tapi… tak ada siapapun dibelakangku. Akupun melanjutkan jalanku.

Saat berjalan digang kecil, dua orang namja mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku menoleh kearah mereka. Mereka sedang tertawa-tawa sambil menatapku. Aku lansung membuang muka dan mempercepat langkah.

Aku mempertajam pendengaranku untuk mendengar langkah kaki mereka, dan sepertinya mereka tidak mempercepat langkah kaki mereka. Itu bagus. Hari sudah semakin gelap. Aku mempercepat langkah hingga sampai disudut gang. Saat keluar dari gang aku dicegat oleh dua orang namja. Disebelah kanan jalan tersebut adalah dinding kosong dan disebelah kirinya adalah jalan raya. Tapi terlalu jauh untuk berlari kejalan raya tersebut. Aku berjalan kearah kiri dan dua namja tersebut menghadangku. Aku berbalik dan dua namja yang mengikutiku digang sudah berada dibelakangku.

Saat itu aku sadar, aku dijebak.

"Hi, manis." Ujar seseorang diantara mereka.

Aku ingin berteriak, tapi yakin tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Aku ingin melawan, tapi mereka berempat dan berbadan besar. Sudah pasti aku kalah. Mustahil jika aku berlari kearah jalan raya yang ramai, mereka pasti akan menangkapku sebelum aku sampai dijalan raya.

Tiba-tiba lampu sorot muncul dari sudut jalan. Sebuah volvo nyaris menabrak namja yang mencegatku. Volvo itu bisa saja menabrakku tapi dia justru berhenti hanya beberapa langkah dariku. Oh Sehun –Pemilik volvo- itu keluar.

"Masuk kemobil." Perintah Sehun. Aku langsung menurutinya.

Sehun menatap kearah 4 laki-laki itu geram lalu dia ikut masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya. Sehun dengan sengaja hampir menabrakan volvonya ke namja-namja tersebut sebelum berbalik pergi. Aku menatapnya. Ekspresinya terlihat marah.

"Bagaimana kau menemukan ..."

"Aku harus kembali kesana dan mematahkan leher mereka." Sehun memotong perkataanku.

"Itu ide yang buruk." Komentarku.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana pikiran mereka terhadapmu."

"Memangnya kau tahu?"

"Tidak sulit untuk ditebak." Ekspresinya melunak. Sisa perjalanan kami diselimuti keheningan. Sehun mengantarku kesebuah restaurant italia. Kulihat Dongho dan Taemin baru saja keluar dari restaurant tersebut. Lagi-lagi aku memandang terkejut kearah Sehun, aku belum memberitahukan tempat tujuanku. Tapi Sehun terlihat sedang tidak mood jadi aku memilih untuk menghampiri Dongho dan Taemin.

"Kau dari mana saja Jongin? Kami mengirimu pesan sedari tadi." Ujar Taemin khawatir.

"Kami menunggumu tapi kami kelaparan dan..." Ucapan Dongho berhenti saat Sehun sudah berada disebelahku.

"Maaf, aku menculik Jongin kalian tadi. Kami terlalu asik mengobrol hingga lupa waktu." Ujar Sehun. Dia tersenyum mempesona.

"A-aku.. m-maksudku kami mengerti. Kami baru saja akan pulang jadi ..." Ujar Dongho terbata. Pasti karena Sehun yang tersenyum mempesona kearahnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sehun atas tumpangannya." Ujarku pada Sehun. Aku berniat ikut pulang bersama Taemin dan Dongho.

"Mungkin aku harus memastikan Jongin memakan sesuatu malam ini." Sehun beralih menatapku. "Jika kau tidak keberatan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti." Dongho menatapku dan berusaha menebak ekspresiku.

"Ya aku harus makan." Aku mengedip pada Dongho.

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok, Jongin dan... Sehun." Taemin dan Dongho berjalan pergi.

Aku dan Sehun masuk kedalam restaurant tersebut. Sampai dimeja, seorang pelayan menghampiri kami. Hanya aku yang memesan makanan.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah makan." Jawabnya. Selang beberapa menit pelayan tersebut datang membawa pesananku.

"Kau tidak memesan, tuan?" Pelayan tersebut datang dan menatap Sehun dengan senyum menggoda. Sehun terlihat mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak pesan." Setelahnya pelayan itu pergi dengan kekecewaan karena Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dimana aku berada?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku menatapnya bingung dan frustasi. Dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Jangan pergi." Ucapan Sehun menghentikan langkahku. Sehun menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. Akhirnya aku mendudukan kembali diriku.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku merasa sangat protektif terhadapmu." Rasa hangat mengalir dalam tubuhku saat Sehun mengatakannya.

"Jadi itu berarti iya?"

"Ya, aku mengikutimu. Aku mencoba menjaga jarak... sampai kau membutuhkan bantuan." Aku mulai memakan makananku saat Sehun mulai menjelaskan.

"Kau bilang sebelumnya kau mendengar pikiran namja tersebut, jadi kau bisa membaca pikiran?"

"Ya." Sehun mengakuinya akhirnya. Oh sial, jadi dia tahu apa isi pikiranku selama ini?

"Baiklah, jadi kau bisa membaca pikiran... jadi apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang?"

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran semua orang…. kecuali kau."

"Pekerjaan." Sehun menunjuk laki-laki dimeja paling ujung. "Sex." Sehun menunjuk seorang perempuan dengan baju kekurangan bahan. " Keluarga." Sehun menunjuk kearah pria tua yang duduk sendirian disebelah kami. "Tidak ada." Sehun menunjuk kearaku. "Itu membuatku frustasi." Sambungnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Jongin, aku mengatakan padamu aku bisa membaca pikiran dan kau malah berpikir ada yang salah denganmu?" Sehun tertawa. Tapi tak lama setelahnya dia terdiam sambil memandang keluar restaurant.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Jongin, aku tak bisa mencoba menjauh darimu lagi." Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kenapa harus mencoba menjauh dariku?

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Ini salah." Gumamnya pelan.

"Sehun..."

"Kau sudah selesai makan? Kurasa kita harus pergi."

**~TBC~**

**Thanks For **novisaputri09 |Jongin48 |EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS | | Mizukami Sakura-chan | xxchancimit |utsukushii02 | byun nanda |cute | ezy241812 | Guest | RYEONG21 | jonginisa | |Guest | aNOnime9095 | sukmawindia |

**Maaf ya saya lagi kurang mood buat balesin review =w= Review 30 baru saya lanjut kalo ngga saya ga lanjut :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Cjunri**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast : Find your self**

**Rating : T **

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, Horror**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Ini Fanfict hasil remake dari film twilight OuO Not a plagiarism, kay? You can see the difference, rite? **

**.**

**.**

_**WARNING TYPOS, OOC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. JADILAH ORANG CERDAS YANG TIDAK MEMBUANG-BUANG TENAGA MENGHINA KARYA ORANG LAIN'KAY? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Story Begin..._

"Jadi menurutmu kenapa kau tak bisa membaca pikiranku?" Tanyaku saat kami dalam perjalanan. Sehun melirik kearahku sekilas.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumamnya. "Satu-satunya dugaanku, adalah mungkin jalan pikiranmu berbeda dengan manusia normalnya. Dengan kata lain misalnya pikiranmu ada di gelombang AM sementara aku hanya bisa menangkap gelombang FM." Sehun tersenyum jahil diakhir kata-katanya.

"Jadi menurutmu pikiranku tidak normal, begitu?" Kataku sambil merengut.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Jongin." Sehun mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum geli. "Menganggap dirimu sendiri tidak normal padahal sesungguhnya akulah yang tidak normal disini." Ia tertawa.

"Aku hanya menyimpulkan kata-katamu tadi." Ujarku cemberut. Sehun tidak menjawab.

Kami sama-sama terdiam setelahnya. Sehun terus terfokus dengan jalanan.

"Kurasa aku sudah cukup hangat," Tangan kami tak sengaja bersentuhan saat aku akan mematikan penghangat dimobilnya.

Aku menatap Sehun terkejut.

Tangannya dingin.

Sangat dingin.

Seolah-olah Sehun baru saja mencengkram es ditangannya.

"Tanganmu membeku." Ujarku. Sehun hanya diam, ekspresinya terlihat kesal sekarang. Dia menjauhkan tangannya dariku dengan mencengkram kemudi. Aku memilih mengalihkan pandanganku kejalan.

Aku mengerutkan keningku saat kami melewati kantor polisi Bucheon. Mobil patroli ayahku masih terparkir disana. Dan tempat itu terlihat sangat ramai, padahal seharusnya tempat itu sudah sepi sekarang. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan sebuah ambulan juga terparkir disana.

"Ayahku seharusnya sudah pulang tapi mobilnya masih ada disana. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Ujarku.

"Itu mobil ayahku, apa yang ..." Sehun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia memberhentikan mobilnya lalu turun. Aku mengekorinya.

"Ayah, ada apa?" Sehun bertanya pada ayahnya saat berpapasan. baru saja keluar dari kantor polisi Bucheon.

"Park Jimin ditemukan dihutan dekat rumahnya. Aku baru saja memeriksa mayatnya." Jelas Dr. Oh.

"Dia meninggal?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Serangan hewan buas."

"Jadi hewan buas itu semakin dekat ke kota." Ujarku menyimpulkan.

"Rumah Park Jimin didekat hutan, Jongin-ah." Ujar Sehun.

"Tapi jaraknya hanya beberapa mil dari kota, Sehun." Balasku.

"Jongin, sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam. Jimin adalah teman baik ayahmu." Saran .

Aku mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam kantor tersebut mengikuti sarannya. Kulihat ayahku duduk sendirian ditempat kerjanya. Aku memeluknya dari belakang

"Ayah, aku turut berduka."

"Aku mengenalnya selama empat belas tahun." Tatapannya mengisyaratkan kesedihan. Aku terdiam mendengarkan sambil mengusap bahu ayahku untuk menguatkannya.

"Jongin, dengan kondisi seperti sekarang ..." Ayah mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Ayah ingin kau membawa ini." Sambungnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah semprotan lada.

"Ayah kurasa ini tidak ..."

"Jongin, hanya ini yang bisa membuat ayah sedikit tenang." Aku tidak tega melihat tatapan kesedihannya. Akhirnya aku memilih mengalah dan mengambil semprotan lada tersebut lalu memasukannya dalam tasku.

~HUNKAI~

Aku duduk dikursi didepan komputerku lalu mengambil sebuah buku yang baru saja kubeli dari tasku. Buku berjudul 'Legenda Suku Neuri'. Aku membuka-buka buku tersebut. Mencari halaman yang bisa membuatku mendapatkan jawaban tentang siapa Oh Sehun itu. Dan tepat pada halaman ke lima puluh delapan, aku menemukannya.

_Musuh alami srigala : Yang berdarah dingin._

Dibawahnya terdapat gambar seorang perempuan yang tertidur disebuah sofa dan seorang laki-laki menindihnya –tidak menindih sepenuhnya- hanya saja wajah laki-laki itu terlalu dekat dengan leher si perempuan.

Aku langsung menyalakan komputerku lalu mencari sesuatu dengan keyword 'Yang berdarah dingin' digoogle. Aku membuka salah satu link hasil pencarian. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, beberapa gambar mulai muncul disertai beberapa keterangan. Setelahnya mataku menangkap kata-kata yang mengingatkanku pada Sehun.

'_Kecepatan._' Sehun dengan mustahil berada disampingku sebelum Van Niel menghancurkanku. Terlalu cepat untuk ukuran manusia.

'_Kekuatan._' Sehun bahkan menahan van itu hingga berhenti. Tanpa luka sedikitpun ditubuhnya.

'_Kulit pucat dan dingin._' Seluruh keluarga Oh berkulit pucat. Dan kulit Sehun tadi benar-benar dingin.

'_Mahluk yang abadi._' Terkadang Sehun berbicara seolah-olah dia berasal dari jaman dahulu.

Dan kata yang terakhir membuatku terkejut.

'_Peminum darah._' Sehun bahkan tidak pernah makan ataupun minum.

Ini mustahil ...

~HUNKAI~

Sepulang sekolah, aku berjalan kearah Sehun yang sedang bersama keluarganya disamping volvonya. Aku menatap Sehun dan mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mengikutiku. Akupun berbalik dan berjalan menuju hutan dekat sekolah ini. Kudengar derap langkah kaki Sehun mengikutiku. Saat sampai dihutan tersebut, aku menjatuhkan tasku begitu saja lalu berhenti melangkah. Kudengar derap langkah kaki Sehun menghilang. Itu berarti Sehun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau begitu cepat dan kuat," Aku mengatakannya tanpa membalikkan badanku. Aku tak berani menatapnya sekarang.

"Kulitmu pucat dan dingin," Aku menjeda sesaat. "Warna matamu berubah-ubah, kau terkadang mengatakan sesuatu seolah-olah kau berasal dari jaman yang lain dan kau tak pernah makan atau minum ataupun keluar saat cuaca cerah. Kau tidak ikut kepantai saat mengetahui nama pantainya." Aku menarik nafas dalam.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Tujuh belas." Jawabnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berumur tujuh belas?" Sehun tak langsung menjawab.

"...Cukup lama." Nafasku tersendat mendengar jawabannya. Jadi semuanya benar.

"Aku tahu apa itu yang berdarah dingin. Aku tahu kau itu apa."

"Katakan. Dengan keras." Perintahnya penuh penekanan.

"...Vampire." Sesaat kami terdiam. Aku berusaha memikirkan kata-kata terbaik yang akan kuberikan untuknya.

"Jadi sekarang kau takut?" Aku membalikan badanku kearahnya.

"Tidak." Jawabku lantang.

"Sekarang tanyakan aku pertanyaan mendasarnya, Jongin. Apa yang aku makan?" Ujarnya geram.

"Kau tak akan menyakitiku. Kau berbeda." Sehun menatapku tajam. Tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku dan berjalan kedalam hutan.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku sambil bersusah payah menyesuaikan langkahnya yang cepat.

"Keatas bukit ini. Kau harus melihatku ketika terkena sinar matahari." Sehun menarikku kepunggungnya.

Tangannya memegangi kakiku, tangankupun refleks memeluk lehernya erat. Sehun melesat begitu cepat. Secepat angin. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Sehun menurunkanku. Dia berjalan kearah sinar matahari, membuka seluruh kancing seragamnya. Setelahnya dia menatapku sendu.

Aku menatapnya terpesona. Kulitnya tampak berkilau. Seolah-olah ribuan berlian tertanam didalam kulitnya.

"Ini alasan mengapa kami tak pernah ada saat cuaca cerah. Orang-orang akan sadar kami berbeda. Inilah aku sebenarnya." Ujarnya.

"Indah." Gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Indah? Ini kulit seorang pembunuh, Jongin." Sehun mengatakannya sambil tersenyum sinis lalu Sehun berjalan pergi kedalam hutan. Aku mengikutinya.

"Aku tak percaya itu."

"Itu karena kau percaya pada keohongan, pada kamuflase." Sehun berhenti dan membalikan badannya kearahku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku adalah predator paling berbahaya didunia. Semua hal tentangku mengundangmu untuk masuk lebih dalam. Suaraku, wajahku, bahkan aromaku." Sehun menekankan setiap perkataannya. "Seolah-olah aku membutuhkan itu saja." Sambungnya dan setelahnya ia langsung melesat. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari keberadaannya. Dan aku menemuannya berada disebrangku.

"Seolah-olah kau bisa mengejarku." Sehun kembali melesat lagi setelah mengatakannya.

"Seolah-olah kau bisa melawanku." Sehun sudah berada dihadapanku dan melempar sebuah dahan pohon besar hingga dahan itu menabrak pohon lain dan hancur. Aku memandangnya terkejut.

"Aku diciptakan untuk membunuh." Ujarnya sambil menatapku.

"Aku tak perduli."

"Aku pernah membunuh orang."

"Itu... tidak penting."

"Aku ingin membunuhmu. Aku tak pernah sangat menginginkan darah manusia seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku berbahaya untukmu. "

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Jangan." Sehun mengeram tapi dia mendekat kearahku. Tangannya hendak menyentuh leherku.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sehun. Itu alasan aku ada disini." Saat aku akan menyentuhnya, Sehun kembali melesat.

BUGH

Aku membalikkan badanku saat mendengar suara tersebut. Sehun baru saja mendarat disebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi.

"Responmu membuatku terkejut. Kau begitu sulit ditebak. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang." Sehun duduk diatas pohon itu dan menatapku sendu. "Aku dan keluargaku berbeda dari jenis kami. Kami tidak hidup nomaden, kami punya tempat tinggal permanen. Kami hanya berburu hewan. Kami belajar untuk mengendalikan rasa haus kami." Dia turun ketempat yang lebih rendah dipohon itu.

"Tapi kau, aromamu, seperti narkoba untukku. Seakan heroin pribadiku."

"Kukira kau membenciku saat kita bertemu." Aku mendekat hingga tepat dibawah pohon itu. Sehun menunduk untuk menatapku.

"Memang. Untuk membuatku menjauhimu. Aku masih belum yakin aku bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri saat berada didekatmu."

"Aku tahu kau bisa." Aku naik kepohon itu hingga berada dihadapan Sehun. Sehun langsung melompat dari pohon itu begitu saja, lalu kembali berjalan. Akupun menyusulnya.

"Aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan." Sehun mengatakan itu sambil memenjarakanku dengan lengannya disebuah batu besar. Tatapannya mengintimidasiku.

"Sekarang a-aku takut." Ujarku terbata karena gugup. Dia tertawa lalu menjauh selangkah. Melepas tangannya dari kedua sisiku.

"Bagus."

"Aku tak takut padamu, tapi aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku punya firasat kau akan pergi jauh." Aku mendekatinya. Sehun menatapku.

"Kau tak tahu seberapa lama aku menunggumu." Sehun mengatakan itu sambil menyentuh leherku. Tepat dinadiku. Tangannya masih sedingin kemarin. Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Jadi sang singa jatuh cinta pada domba buruannya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Domba yang bodoh."

"Singa masokis yang gila."

~HUNKAI~

_Tentang tiga hal aku benar-benar yakin._

_Pertama, Sehun adalah seorang vampir._

_Kedua, ada sebagian dalam dirinya, dan aku tak tahu seberapa besar dan dominan bagian itu, yang haus akan darahku_

_Ketiga, aku mencintainya._

_Dan cintaku padanya teramat dalam dan tanpa syarat._

~HUNKAI~

Keesokan harinya, aku berusaha untuk tidak terkejut saat melihat Sehun sudah berada dihalaman rumahku dengan volvonya. Entah darimana dia datang. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mau berangkat bersama?" Tawarnya sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Aku mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya yang hangat.

Sehun mengemudi melewati jalanan yang diselimuti kabut. Suasana dimobilnya terasa begitu canggung. Tapi aku cukup lega karena semua penghalang diantara kami sudah lenyap sekarang. Aku hanya berharap kami bisa seterbuka kemarin hari ini.

"Tidak ada rentetan pertanyaan hari ini?" Ujarnya memecah keheningan ini. Dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa pertanyaan pertanyaanku mengganggumu?" Ujarku.

"Tidak. Yang menggangguku adalah responmu." Aku cemberut mendengar jawabannya.

"Apa responku seburuk itu?"

"Tidak. Tapi justru itu masalahnya. Kau menerimanya dengan tenang sekali. Dan itu tidak wajar sama sekali, Jongin-ah. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan kemarin."

"Kau mengeditnya." Aku merengut mendengar tuduhannya yang benar.

"Hanya sedikit."

"Cukup untuk membuatku gila."

"Kau tak ingin mendengarnya." Gumamku pelan, lebih untuk diriku sendiri sebenarnya. Kuharap dia tidak mendengarnya.

Dan Sehun tidak membalas perkataanku atau bereaksi apa-apa. Saat memasuki parkiran sekolah, ekspresinya semakin sulit ditebak. Dia memarkirkan volvonya dan membukakan pintu volvonya untukku, aku turun dan berjalan berdampingan dengannya memasuki sekolah.

Semua orang menatap kearah kami. Bahkan beberapa berbisik-bisik tentang kami. Ada tatapan yang jealous, envy, bingung. Saudara-saudara Sehun juga menatap kearah kami.

"Semua orang memperhatikan kita." Ujarku pelan pada Sehun.

"Tidak semua. Orang itu hanya melihat." Sehun menunjuk seorang pemuda kutu buku yang sedang memegang buku yang tadi menatapku dengan Sehun dan sekarang kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Aku tak pernah suka menjadi pusat perhatian sedari dulu jadi aku berusaha mengabaikan orang-orang. Sementara Sehun terlihat begitu santai.

~HUNKAI~

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau menjadi seperti ini?" Kini kami berada didalam hutan didekat sekolah. Setelah pulang sekolah kami langsung menuju kemari. Sehun yang mengajakku. Selama bersamanya aku tak masalah harus kemana saja.

"Sejak 1884. Yifan, ayah angkatku, menemukanku sekarat karena penyakit influenza di Kanada. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal waktu itu." Kami duduk disebuah batu besar. Sehun mengatakan itu tanpa menatapku. Dia memilih untuk menatap pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya saat itu?"

"Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkannya. Tapi apa yang ayahku lakukan sangat sulit... Tidak banyak dari kaumku yang bisa melakukannya."

"Bukankah hanya harus ... menggigit?" Aku bertanya hati-hati. Takut jika aku menyinggung perasaannya.

"Gigitan kami mengandung racun. Dan masalahnya saat kami merasakan darah... mustahil untuk berhenti."

"Tapi ayah angkatmu melakukannya."

"Pertama denganku, lalu dengan istrinya, Yixing umma. Dia menemukannya sekarat dirumah sakit. Dan setelahnya yang lain."

"Apa seseorang harus sekarat dulu untuk menjadi vampir?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak. Itu hanya berlaku pada ayahku. Dia tak akan mengubah seseorang yang masih memiliki pilihan."

"Jadi ayahmu adalah alasan kau memburu hewan?"

"Bukan hanya itu ..." Kini Sehun menatapku. Wajahnya terlihat serius. "Aku tak ingin menjadi monster." Aku mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawabannya. Sehun tersenyum. Terlihat menawan seperti biasa.

"Keluargaku memanggil diri kami sendiri vegetarian. Lolucon diantara kaum kami. Untuk kaumku, memburu hewan itu memang bisa membuat kami kuat tapi tidak membuat kami kepuasan." Jelas Sehun.

"Apa semua kaummu bisa membaca pikiran juga?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak. Itu bakat tersendiriku. Tapi Minseok hyung bisa melihat masa depan. Dan Luhan hyung bisa mengendalikan suasana."

"Jadi Minseok hyung sudah melihat kedatanganku sebelumnya?"

"Ya. Tapi pengelihatannya sangat subjektif. Masa depan bisa berubah-ubah."

Kami beranjak dari tempat itu dan berjalan berdampingan untuk kembali keparkiran sekolah, kemobil Sehun lebih tepatnya lalu pulang. Sehun terlihat begitu bahagia sekarang. Dia tidak se'misterius' dulu lagi. Dan itu membuatku jauh lebih lega.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merangkul pundakku, lalu menarikku hingga kami jatuh berbaring ditanah. Sehun tertawa dan tidak melepas rangkulannya dariku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Aku masih tidak percaya sekarang kita disini bersama. Kau sangat lembut dan rapuh, Jongin-ah. Kau tahu? Aku bisa membunuhmu dengan sangat mudah, Jongin, hanya dengan tidak sengaja." Ujarnya sambil menatap kearah langit-langit.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan menyakitiku. Aku percaya itu." Aku mengatakan itu sambil menatapnya. Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum ironis.

"Andai saja aku bisa seyakin itu." Gumamnya pelan tapi masih bisa kudengar mengingat jarak kami sekarang. Aku memiringkan tubuhku hingga posisiku kini mengahadapnya.

"Aku masih penasaran," Aku menjeda sesaat, "Naluri manusiamu... apa kau menganggapku menarik dari segi itu juga, Sehun-ah?" Sehun tertawa pelan lalu mengusak rambutku dengan tangannya yang tadi merangkulku.

"Aku mungkin bukan manusia tapi aku laki-laki, Jongin-ah. Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar pesonamu terhadap laki-laki. Apalagi saat pertama kali kau masuk kesekolah, jika saja kau mendengar pikiran mereka," Sehun tersenyum geli sambil mengatakannya. Mataku mengerjap menatapnya.

"Aku tidak percaya..." Gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

"Percayalah sekali ini saja, kau memang bukan manusia biasa." Pipiku menanas. Aku tak pernah tahu soal itu apalagi menyadarinya. Sehun tersenyum lebar melihatku yang memerah. Dan tanpa sengaja memperlihatkan giginya. Dan itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu.

"Boleh aku...?" Aku tidak menyelesaikan perkataanku, tapi kurasa dia mengerti maksudku. Dia membuka mulutnya sedikit, tanganku mulai meraba mulutnya lalu ke taringnya. Sehun memperhatikan reaksiku.

Dan saat aku akan menarik tanganku dari mulutnya, Sehun dengan sengaja menahannya dengan giginya, aku langsung menarik tanganku dengan cepat. Dan itu membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Akhirnya aku melihat satu responmu yang normal." Aku merengut mendengar perkataannya. Dia masih tertawa.

"Kau menyebalkan." Ujarku. Dia berusaha meredam tawanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya denganku. Ekspresinya kembali serius.

"Kau hidupku sekarang," Bisiknya. Ada kesungguhan dalam nada suaranya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Balasku.

~HUNKAI~

Aku sedang membersihkan trukku, hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi aku punya waktu seharian untuk bermalas-malasan dirumah. Tapi mengingat trukku yang belum sempat kubersihkan kemarin-kemarin, jadi aku harus merelakan waktu bermalas-malasanku.

BUGH

Aku mendongak saat mendengar sebuah suara dari atas trukku dan menemukan Sehun berdiri diatas trukku dan tersenyum padaku.

"Sangat manusawi sekali. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Cibirku. Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia turun dari atas trukku dan berdiri disampingku.

"Kau harus datang kerumahku besok." Nada suaranya memerintah. Aku menatapnya terkejut.

"Kerumahmu? Bertemu keluargamu? B-bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyukaiku?" Oh Sehun gila. Baru beberapa hari kami menjadi sepasang kekasih dan sekarang dia ingin mengenalkanku pada keluarganya. Bisa kurasakan perutku mendadak sakit.

"Kau khawatir bukan karena kau akan berada dirumah yang penuh dengan vampir tapi karena kau takut mereka tidak menyukaimu?" Sehun tertawa keras. Tawanya membuat emosiku lenyap begitu saja. Sepertinya selera humornya sedang kembali.

"Senang bisa menghiburmu." Ujarku sambil cemberut.

Tak lama setelahnya tawa Sehun berhenti. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Masalah. Akan kujemput kau besok." Setelahnya dia langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi.

Selang beberapa saat kepergian Sehun, sebuah mobil berhenti dirumahku. Zelo turun dari mobil tersebut lalu membantu ayahnya turun. Kurasa itu menjelaskan maksud perkataan Sehun.

"Datang untuk menjenguk trukmu?" Ujarku ramah.

"Sebenarnya kami datang untuk menonton baseball bersama ayahmu. Ditambah Zelo terus menerus merengek padaku untuk bertemu denganmu." Zelo memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Bagus, yah. Terima kasih." Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba mobil patroli ayah datang dan berhenti disamping trukku. Ayah langsung turun dan berdiri disampingku. Choi Ahjussi memberikan sebuah paper bag pada ayah.

"Ikan goreng Lee Donghae. Kesukaanmu." Ayah tersenyum pada Choi Ahjussi sambil menerima paper bagnya.

"Ada perkembangan dengan kasus Park Jimin?"

"Hanya menemukan jejak kaki. Jejak kaki manusia."

"Manusia yang melalukannya?" Aku menatap ayahku terkejut. Ia mengangguk.

"Orang gila pasti." Ujar Zelo.

"Kita harus menjauhkan anak-anak dari hutan." Ayah menambahkan.

"Ya harus." Choi Ahjussi mengatakannya melilirkku. Seolah-olah dia tahu sesuatu tentangku. "Jangan sampai ada yang lain yang terluka."

**~TBC~**

**BIG THANKS TO **novisaputri09 | Mizukami Sakura-chan | | jungjaegun | nAnana | miyuk | cute | askasufa | EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS | | aliyya | Guest | sukmawindia | jonginisa | Jongin48 | | ling-ling pandabear | alvio

**Maaf ya updatenya lambat, maaf juga ga bisa balesin review. Intinya aku udah baca semua reviewnya =w= Aku udah berusaha buat ngerubah beberapa plot =w= Tapi kalo masih sama ya sudahlah, Maafkan saya =w= Kalo ada yang mau request pm aja ya =w= Aku terbuka ko =w= Dan maaf belum bisa ngabulin chapter ini diperpanjang =w= Oke review oke? Semakin banyak review semakin cepet dilanjut .-. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Cjunri**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast : Find your self**

**Rating : T **

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, Horror**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Ini Fanfict hasil remake dari film twilight OuO Not a plagiarism, kay? You can see the difference, rite? **

**.**

_**WARNING TYPOS, OOC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. JADILAH ORANG CERDAS YANG TIDAK MEMBUANG-BUANG TENAGA MENGHINA KARYA ORANG LAIN'KAY? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Story Begin..._

Aku melangkah kearah Sehun yang sudah menungguku di volvonya. Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan lalu menarikku lebih dekat kearahnya.

"Kau salah lagi," Ujarnya membuatku mengerutkan keningku. "Kau sangat tidak pantas—tak seorang pun boleh melihatmu begitu menggoda, itu tidak adil."

"Menggoda bagaimana?" tanyaku, "Kalau begitu aku bisa mengganti..." Sehun menggeleng lalu mengecup keningku membuatku menghentikan ucapanku. Bibirnya yang dingin menempel dengan lembut dikulitku.

"Haruskah aku menjelaskan bagaimana kau menggodaku?" Aku menggeleng dengan wajah yang memerah. Aku tak pernah sadar jika aku menggodanya. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu membukakan pintu volvonya untukku. Aku masuk kedalam volvonya.

Aku tak tahu dimana Sehun tinggal. Tapi aku mengerutkan keningku saat Sehun mengemudi memasuki hutan. Apakah rumahnya berada dihutan? Aku ingin bertanya tapi takut pertanyaanku menyinggungnya. Mood Sehun terlalu mudah berubah.

Kemudian setelah beberapa mil, pohon-pohon disekitar hutan tersebut mulai menghilang hingga kami sampai disebuah padang rumput kecil, dengan sebuah rumah. Rumah itu tampak cerah, elegan, dan terbuka. Cat putih yang membalutnya lembut dan nyaris pudar, berlantai tiga, berbentuk persegi dan proporsional. Dinding yang didominasikan dengan kaca. Sehun menghentikan volvonya lalu membukakan pintu volvonya untukku. Kini kami sudah berada didepan rumanya. Aku turun dari mobilnya dan menatap takjub rumahnya.

"Kau siap?" Ujarnya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Sama sekali tidak – Kajja!" Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri dengan berkata seperti itu. Tapi Sehun sepertinya mengerti dengan kegugupanku. Aku merapihkan rambutku sebentar.

"Kau sudah cantik, sayang." Kami berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya. Sehun membukakan pintu untukku.

"Indah." Komentarku. Sehun membantuku melepas jaketku.

"Tidak seperti yang kauharapkan, ya kan?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar mengejek. "Tidak ada peti mati, tidak ada tumpukan kerangka disudut, aku bahkan yakin kami tidak memiliki parit... pasti semua ini sangat mengecewakanmu."lanjutnya.

"Parit tidak masuk hitungan sebenarnya." Ujarku jujur. Sehun mendengus pelan. Tangannya menggandengku untuk masuk lebih dalam. Aku memandang sekelilingku."Sangat cerah dan terbuka." Komentarku lagi.

"Ini satu-satunya tempat dimana kami tidak perlu bersembunyi."Aku mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam rumah Sehun. Aku menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kearahku.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka untuk tidak melakukannya." Aku mengerutkan keningku mendengar perkataannya. Sehun berjalan kedalam. Aku mengikutinya.

"Jongin-ah, kami membuatkanmu masakan Italia." Kami tiba dipintu dapur rumah Sehun. Kulihat , Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan seseorang namja berlesung pipi –yang berbicara padaku tadi- sedang mengikuti kursus masak melalu televisi.

"Ini Oh Yixing. Ibuku dalam semua hal." Jelas Sehun.

"Bon giorno?" Ucapku.

"Molto bene!" Oh ahjumma tersenyum.

"Kau memberi kami alasan untuk menggunakan dapur untuk pertama kalinya." Ucap .

"Ya, kuharap kau lapar." Oh ahjumma terlihat sangat ramah dan antusias. Aku berusaha untuk menghargai usaha mereka semua.

"Ya tentu.."

"Dia sudah makan." Baekhyun memecahkan mangkuk yang ada ditangannya saat Sehun mengatakannya. Aku menatap Sehun kesal tapi Sehun tampak tak menghiraukan tatapanku.

"Sempurna." Desisnya tajam.

"Abaikan Baekhyun hyung. " Sehun berbisik padaku.

"Ya, teruslah berpura-pura bahwa ini tidak berbahaya untuk kita semua." Ujar Baekhyun geram.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun." Ujarku. Berusaha meyakinkannya walau sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Baek, dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan." Ujar pada Baekhyun. Nada suaranya terdengar tegas dan berwibawa.

"Masalahnya adalah kalian sudah memperlihatkan kemesraan kalian didepan umum, jadi..."

"Chanyeol!" Kata-kata Chanyeol dipotong oleh teguran Oh ahjumma. Chanyeol langsung diam.

"Dia memang harus tahu." Mata Baekhyun menatapku tajam. "Seluruh keluarga akan terancam jika hubungan mereka berakhir buruk."

"Berakhir buruk?" Aku melirik kearah Sehun yang terlihat tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Oh Buruk. Seperti, aku menjadi santapannya." Mereka semua kecuali Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapanku. Baekhyun pergi setelahnya dan Chanyeolpun menyusulnya. Sehun merangkulku.

"Hi, Jongin." Aku menoleh menatap seorang namja berpipi chubby yang baru saja melompat dari batang pohon. Diikuti oleh seorang namja kurus lain dibelakangnya.

"Aku Minseok... Oh aromamu memang sangat menggiurkan." Ujarnya setelah memelukku.

"Minseok hyung." Tegur Sehun.

"Tenang saja, Sehun-ah. Aku dan Jongin akan menjadi teman baik." Aku melirik kearah Luhan yang menjaga jarak denganku. Tubuhnya menegang.

"Kau Luhan kan?" Aku berusaha bersikap ramah padanya.

"Bangapta." Jawabnya kaku. Kulihat Minseok mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Kau tak akan melukainya, Lu." Minseok menenangkan Luhan. Sehun melepas rangkulannya lalu menggenggam tanganku.

"Akan kuantar kau keililing rumah." Ujar Sehun.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Jongin." Aku tersenyum kearah Minseok. Minseok terlihat begitu friendly. Kulihat Sehun dan Minseok bertatapan sebelum kami pergi. Tapi aku tak mengerti arti tatapannya.

Aku mengikuti Sehun menaiki anak tangga. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat sebuah hiasan dinding. Hiasan dinding tersebut terbuat dari topi kelulusan.

"Topi kelulusan?" Sehun berhenti melangkah dan membalikan badannya.

"Itu lolucon pribadi kami."

"Pasti sangat buruk, mengulang-ulang sekolah." Aku meringis membayangkannya.

"Benar, tapi semakin muda kami mengatur usia kami saat mulai tinggal disuatu tempat, semakin lama kami akan tinggal ditempat itu." Kami melanjutkan langkah kami yang terhenti. Hingga tiba disebuah pintu. Sehun membuka pintunya.

"Dan ini kamarku." Aku masuk keruangan tersebut, Sehun menyusul dibelakangku. Aku menatap sekeliling dan pandanganku terhenti saat melihat sebuah lemari besar yang berisi CD lagu yang tersusun dengan rapi. Baiklah ini membuatku terkesan. Kamar Sehun lebih rapi daripada kamarku.

"Jadi kau terobsesi pada musik. Tapi ..." Aku kembali memandang kearah lain kamar ini. Dikamar ini tidak ada tempat tidur. Hanya ada sofa. "Tidak ada tempat tidur?"

"Aku tidak tidur."

"Sama sekali?"

"Ya. Tidak pernah mengalami mimpi buruk. Tidak pernah mendengkur. Tidak pernah mengigau." Oh baiklah mungkin semua cerita tentang vampir yang kudengar cuma mitos. Nyatanya vampir tidak tidur pada siang hari justru tidak tidur sama sekali. Aku kembali menatap koleksi CDnya. Mencoba membaca judul beberapa CD yang ada.

"Bagaimana kau menyusunnya?" tanyaku. Sehun masih memperhatikanku dari dekat pintu.

"Berdasarkan tahun dan ada beberapa dari rentang waktu." Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi aneh saat mengatakannya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tahu aku akan merasa... lega. Setelah kau mengetahui semuanya, aku tak perlu lagi menyimpan rahasia darimu. Tapi aku tak berharap merasakan lebih dari itu. Ternyata aku menyukainya. Ini membuatku... bahagia." Perkataan Sehun membuat hatiku berdesir hangat. Mendengar perkataannya saja sudah membuatku ikut merasakan kebahagiaan tersebut.

"Apa itu artinya kau sudah tidak mengharapkan responku yang normal?" Candaku. Sehun tersenyum geli menatapku tapi tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia justru mendekat kearahku.

"Apa lagu klasik kesukaanmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Debussy." Aku hanya menjawab nama penyanyinya.

Sehun menyetel musik playernya. Versi piano lagu Clair de Lune terdengar. Sehun meraih telapak tanganku. Menaruh tanganku kebahu tegapnya sementara tangannya memeluk pinggangku. Sehun mulai menggerakkan badannya. Saat itu aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Sehun sedang mengajakku berdansa.

"Aku trauma berdansa." Ujarku. Aku menarik tanganku yang ada dibahunya dan berhenti mengikuti pergerakannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya 'kenangan buruk' tentang dansa atau tarian waktu kecil." Jelasku. Sehun tersenyum misterius.

"Aku selalu bisa memaksamu."

"Aku tak takut padamu." Senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai.

"Kau seharusnya tak mengatakan itu." Sehun langsung menarikku kepunggungnya. Dia keluar melewati jendela kamarnya, melompat dari pohon ke pohon. Aku memeluk lehernya erat. Kaget sekaligus takut karena perlakuannya yang mendadak.

"Tutup matamu." Tanpa disuruh dua kalipun aku menurutinya. Aku selalu menikmati bagaimana melayang bersama Sehun. Hingga kurasa Sehun berhenti bergerak.

"Buka matamu." Aku mengikuti perintahnya. Aku langsung mencengkram bahunya erat saat tahu kami berada diatas pohon yang sangat tinggi.

"Aku tak akan melepaskamu. Percaya padaku." Sehun membalik posisi kami dengan cepat. Sehingga sekarang Sehun berada dibelakangku memeluk pinggangku erat.

~HUNKAI~

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat Tao menghadangku. Aku baru saja akan makan siang bersama ayahku dikafetaria. Ayahku sudah berada didalam kafetaria sekarang karena kami memang berjanji untuk bertemu disini.

"Jadi, Jongin-ah. Kau dan si Oh itu pacaran?" Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kearahnya lalu berjalan masuk kekafetaria. Duduk disebelah ayahku.

"Maaf aku telat. Ada tugas biologi." Ujarku pada ayah. Pelayan yang tempo hari lalu menyapaku menghampiri kami dan menaruh makanan laut dihadapanku dan menaruh daging dihadapan ayah.

"Aku memesankanmu makanan laut." Ujar ayah.

"Kau juga harus memesan makanan laut untuk dirimu lain kali, yah. Kau tak bisa makan daging terus menerus."

"Aku sudah sehat tanpa memakan itu, Jongin-ah." Ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan otot-ototnya yang kecil. Aku tertawa geli melihat kelakuan ayahku.

"Temanmu berusaha menarik perhatianmu." Ujar ayah saat aku baru mulai memakan makananku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan melihat Tao yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan buttnya didepan jendela kafetaria. "Tak apa jika kau ingin bergabung dengannya. Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini." Aku menoleh kearah ayah saat dia mengatakannya.

"Aku juga, ayah."

"Ini malam jum'at, Jongin-ah. Pergilah keluar. Si Huang itu sepertinya menyukaimu. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang baik."

"Dia cuma teman."

"Apa tak ada yang menarik perhatianmu disini?"

"Ayah kita tak akan membicarakan ini kan?" Aku selalu benci saat membicarakan 'percintaan' dengan orang tuaku. Dan sekarang ayahku mengungkitnya.

"Tapi, aku khawatir padamu, Jongin-ah. Aku terlalu sering meninggalkanmu sendirian." Ujar ayah terlihat menyesal. Aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya.

"Aku tak pernah merasa kesepian, ayah. Kurasa aku menuruni sikapmu yang itu." Ayah tersenyum. Kamipun meneruskan makan siang kami.

~HUNKAI~

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan umma dan Kim Ahjussi?"

"Umma baik-baik saja. Suho hyung berkerja keras untuk membeli rumah sendiri di Daegu, sayang. Aku tahu kau suka Daegu." Aku tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban ummaku.

"Sebenarnya aku mulai merasa sangat nyaman di Bucheon." Umma tidak langsung menjawab.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar disana?"

"Mmm.. mungkin." Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat Sehun.

"Oh jinjja? Ceritakan pada umma! Dia laki-laki atau perempuan? Jika laki-laki aku berani bertaruh, dia pasti sangat tampan." Ummaku terdengar antusias. Wajahku sedikit memerah mendengar tebakan umma. Sehun memang sangat tampan.

"Ya, dia laki-laki dan memang sangat tampan." Aku menjatuhkan ponselku saat melihat Sehun sudah berdiri didepan jendela kamarku.

"Apa yang..." Sehun melirik kearahku yang menatapnya kaget lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kuhubungi lagi nanti, umma." Aku mengambil ponselku lalu memutuskan sambungannya. Aku mendekat kearahnya dan duduk diujung ranjangku.

"Bagaimana kau masuk?" Tanyaku.

"Jendelanya tidak ditutup."

"Kelihatannya ini bukan pertama kalinya ya?" Aku menatapnya curiga. Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan pada malam hari?" Bukannya menjawab dia malah bertanya balik.

"Kau tahu dikaumku, itu sangat tidak sopan." Tanpa sadar nada suaraku mengeras saat mengatakannya.

"Sshh! Nanti ayahmu bangun." Aku merengut mendengar ucapannya. "Aku suka melihatmu tertidur. Apalagi saat kau menyebut namaku." Lanjutnya. Wajahku memerah. Aku memang sering mengigau. Vampir sialan. Memanfaatkan kelebihannya untuk melihat privasi orang. Sehun lalu mendekat dan berlutut dihadapanku.

"Jangan bergerak. Aku selalu ingin mencoba ini." Ujarnya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Wajahku semakin memerah. Sesaat setelahnya, kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibirku. Aku tahu itu bibir Sehun. Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya pelan. Sangat pelan dan terkesan ragu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk memeluk lehernya dan sedikit menaikkan badanku untuk membuatnya rileks. Tapi respon yang dikeluarkan Sehun sedikit membuatku terkejut. Sehun mulai melumat bibirku. Aku membalas lumatannya. Lidahnya menekan celah bibirku, aku yang mengerti maksud perlakuannya membuka sedikit bibirku. Lidahnya memasuki mulutku. Menjilat rongga mulutku. Aku mengerang tertahan menikmati sensasinya.

Kami bergerak menuju kasurku tanpa melepas tautan kami. Ciuman kami semakin intens hingga Sehun melepas ciuman kami dan mendorong dirinya sendiri hingga ke jendela. Wajahku merona parah.

"Aku lebih kuat dari yang kukira." Sehun mengatakannya tanpa menatap kearahku. Aku menunduk malu.

"Kuharap aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku sungguh malu."

"Jangan. Tapi kita harus berhati-hati." Dia menatapku serius sekarang.

"Aku tak boleh kehilangan kendali saat bersamamu." Aku mengangguk mengerti. Sehun mendekat kearahku dan merangkulku.

Dan malam itu adalah malam pertama Sehun menemaniku tidur. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah ketika aku terbangun Sehun masih berada disana. Dengan pakaian yang sama. Itu membuatku yakin bahwa Sehun tidak pergi kemana-mana semalaman.

~HUNKAI~

Aku berjalan memasuki ruang tamu rumahku. Kulihat ayahku sedang membersihkan senjatanya. Ayah menatapku saat menyadari keberadaanku. Aku menghela nafas lalu mengatakan maksudku.

"Ayah, hari ini aku akan pergi kencan dengan Oh Sehun." Ayah menautkan alisnya mendengar perkataanku.

"Dia terlalu tua untukmu."

"Kami seumuran, ayah. Kukira kau menyukai keluarga Oh."

"Dan kukira kau tidak tertarik pada siapapun dikota ini." Dia membalikkan perkataanku begitu saja. Bell rumah kami tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Sehun tidak tinggal di'kota' sebenarnya dan dia ada diluar sekarang."

"Sekarang? Didepan rumah ini?" Aku mengangguk.

"Dia ingin menemuimu. Secara resmi." Ayah mengangkat senjatanya.

"Bagus."

"Ayah, kau harus ramah padanya. Dia penting untukku." Ayah sedikit mendelik tak suka mendengar perkataanku lalu mengangguk. Kukira kemarin dia baru saja menyuruhku berkencan.

Aku membukakan pintu untuk Sehun, sedangkan ayah mengikutiku disebelahku.

"Kepala Polisi Kim, saya ingin memperkenalkan diri saya secara formal. Saya Sehun." Sehun membungkuk kearah ayahku. Ayahku menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menilai. Aku hanya berharap ayah bisa bersikap baik pada Sehun.

"Saya ingin mengajak Jongin keluar malam ini. Kami hanya akan bermain baseball bersama keluarga saya." Aku dan ayah sama-sama terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun. Tapi aku berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutanku.

"Jongin? Bermain baseball?" Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiran ayah sama seperti yang ada dipikiranku. Selama ini aku tak pernah ahli dalam cabang olahraga manapun. Kurasa Sehun belum pernah melihatku dikelas olahraga.

"Rencananya begitu. Dia akan aman bersama saya, tuan. Saya janji." Sehun terlihat bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Membuat ayah akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Sehun berjalan kesebuah jeep yang terparkir dihalamanku terlebih dahulu.

"Kau masih membawa semprotan ladanya kan?"

"Ayah." Tegurku. Setelah itu aku langsung berjalan menyusul Sehun. Sehun membukakan pintu Jeepnya. Aku masuk kedalamnya.

"Sejak kapan vampir bermain baseball?" Sehun memasukkan kunci kontak dan menjalankan mesin. Kami mulai berlalu meninggalkan rumah.

"Baseball permainan lama, Jongin. Ditambah akan ada badai petir. Ini saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Kau akan tahu kenapa." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Petir mulai terdengar menyambar saat Jeep Sehun mulai memasuki hutan. Tak lama setelahnya, Sehun memberentikan Jeepnya. Sehun sudah ada didepanku saat aku keluar dari mobilnya. Dia memakaikanku sebuah jaket berhoodie dan juga topi. Setelahnya dia menggandengku kearah keluarganya. Tempat ini lebih mirip lapangan ketimbang hutan kalau dilihat-lihat.

"Untung kau disini, Jongin-ah. Kami membutuhkan wasit." Ujar Oh Ahjumma. Kulihat dan Baekhyu sedang mengundi siapa yang akan memulai duluan dengan tongkat pemukul.

"Dia pikir kami curang." Chanyeol berbisik padaku saat melewatiku.

"Aku tahu kau memang curang, Chanyeol. Panggil mereka jika kau melihat kecurangan mereka, Jongin-ah." Ujar Oh Ahjumma. Aku mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan ketepi lapangan.

"Ini waktunya." Gumam Minseok yang sudah memegang bola disudut lapangan.

Minseok mulai melempar bolanya kearah Baekhyun yang sudah siap dengan tongkat pemukulnya. Saat bola datang kearahnya, Baekhyun mengayunkan tongkat pemukulnya dan tepat mengenai bola tersebut. Bola tersebut melambung bagai meteor. Baekhyun berlari mengelilingi base bersamaan dengan petir yang menyambar.

"Kurasa aku mengerti alasan kalian membutuhkan petir." Ujarku pada Oh Ahjumma. Bola itu melambung bagai meteor. Kulihat Sehun sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Itu akan jadi homerun." Ujarku.

"Ya. Tapi Sehun sangat cepat." Perkataan Oh Ahjumma membuatku semakin penasaran. Kukira keluarga Oh yang lain sama cepatnya dengan Sehun. Saat bola itu terjatuh Sehun mengambilnya dan melempar bola itu kearah Oh Ahjumma yang langsung ditangkap tepat sebelum Baekhyun kembali ketempatnya.

"Kau keluar." Putusku pada Baekhyun. Oh Ahjumma mengangguk. Baekhyun mendesis tajam padaku. Sorot matanya memperlihatkan kebenciannya. Dia berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Ayolah, Baek sayang. Ini hanya permainan." Chanyeol berusaha meredakan amarah kekasihnya.

Dr. Oh sudah berada ditempat pemukul bola. Menggantikan posisi Baekhyun tadi. Sementara pelemparnya masih Minseok. Saat bola berhasil dipukul oleh , berlari mengelilingi. Sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol mengejar bola tersebut, mereka melompat bersama hingga tertabrak dan terjatuh. Mereka tertawa walaupun tidak mendapatkan bolanya dan sudah berada ditempatnya kembali. Itu berarti Sehun harus keluar.

Selanjutnya Luhan lah pemukulnya, dengan Minseok yang masih menjadi pelempar bola. Saat bola tersebut berhasil dipukul, sebelum Sehun mengejarnya, pandangan Minseok berubah jadi kosong.

"Berhenti! Aku tak melihat mereka sebelumnya …" Ujar Minseok. Sehun langsung melesat kesisiku. Yang lainnya ikut mendekat kearahku.

"Kau bilang mereka sudah pergi dari kota, hyung." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Memang, tapi mereka mendengar kita… dan merubah arah mereka." Minseok mengatakannya dan menatap Sehun seolah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Pakai hoodie jaketmu." Perintah Sehun padaku. Aku langsung menurutinya.

"Seperti itu akan membantu saja. Aku bisa mencium aromanya bahkan dari sebrang lapangan." Nada suara Baekhyun meremehkan. Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Aku tak seharusnya membawamu kesini. Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah." Saat aku akan bertanya, tiba-tiba tiga orang namja muncul dari dalam hutan.

Kulit mereka pucat pasi. Mata mereka kuning keemasan. Kurasa mereka adalah vampir. Tanganku mencengkram tangan Sehun saat sampai pada asumsi tersebut.

"Aku percaya kalau ini milikmu." Ujar namja yang berada ditengah dengan bola baseball ditangannya. Dia melempar bola tersebut dan langsung ditangkap oleh .

"Gomawo." Ujar sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Jonghyun, ini Onew dan Key." Vampir bernama Jonghyun itu memperkenalkan dua temannya yang ada disisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Aku Yifan. Ini keluargaku, Chanyeol, Luhan, Baekhyun, Yixing, Minseok, Sehun dan Jongin." tidak menunjuk kami satu per satu. Tapi aku terkejut saat dia menyebut namaku.

"Dan jangan tersinggung tapi kami akan menghargai bila kalian tidak berburu disekitar daerah ini." Sambung . Nada suaranya masih terdengar ramah.

"Maafkan kami, Yifan-ssi. Kami tidak tahu kalau wilayah ini sudah menjadi milik kalian." Ujar Jonghyun dengan nada menyesal.

"Ya. Kami punya rumah permanen disini." Tiga vampire itu langsung terkejut mendengar ucapan .

"Jinjja? Ah gurae, kami tak akan berburu disini lagi."

"Kau tenang saja, aku telah menyesatkan mereka kearah timur." Kini vampir bernama Key bersuara.

"Terima kasih, Key-ssi." Ujar .

"Oh apa kalian keberatan jika kami ikut bermain? Satu ronde saja." Ujar Jonghyun dengan nada membujuk. Kulihat menatap Sehun sejenak.

"Tentu saja, berhubung tiga anggota keluargaku harus pergi. Kau duluan." melemparkan bolanya dan langsung ditangkap oleh Key.

Mereka mulai beranjak keposisi masing-masing kecuali Onew. Begitupun Sehun, matanya masih mengawasi gerak-gerik Onew. Aku mencengkram lengan Sehun berusaha menyadarkannya untuk segera pergi. Saat Onew berbalik, Sehun ikut berbalik, tetapi angin menerpaku hingga hoodieku terlepas. Kurasakan tubuh Sehun menegang. Onew membalik kembali tubuhnya lalu mengamatiku. Hidungnya mengendus-endus.

"Kalian membawa snack." Onew maju selangkah dan siap menerkam. Sehun menarikku kebelakang punggungnya lalu balas siap menerkam. Keluarga Oh lalu mengelilingku untuk melindungiku.

"Dia bersama kami." Jawaban yang tegas jelas ditujukan pada Onew.

"Tapi dia manusia." Protes Jonghyun.

"Memang." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Permainan ini dibatalkan." Ujar .

"Baiklah sepertinya permainan dibatalkan. Kami akan segera pergi. Onew hyung?" Onew mendelik tak suka pada perkataan Jonghyun tapi dia tetap mengikuti Jonghyun dan Key yang sudah berjalan pergi.

"Bawa Jongin pergi, Sehun. Kami akan mengikuti mereka." Perintah . Sehun langsung menarikku dengan kasar dan membawaku kedalam Jeepnya. Dia memakaikanku sabuk pengaman dengan paksa. Sehun terlihat panik dan gusar.

"Sehun, aku baik-baik saja." Ujarku saat Sehun mulai menjalankan Jeepnya.

"Onew adalah pemburu. Aku membaca pikirannya. Berburu adalah obsesinya, dan reaksiku tadi …" Sehun menjeda sejenak.

"Kami satu klan besar terdiri atas pejuang tangguh semua bersatu melindungi satu elemen yang lemah." Ekspresi Sehun terlihat marah saat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku baru saja membuat ini menjadi permainan yang paling menarik untuknya." Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kami terdiam sesaat. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat emosi wajah Sehun. Itu membuat keheningan sesaat ini sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Tempat pertama yang ditujunya sekarang adalah rumahmu." Sehun memecah keheningan. Aku membelalakan mataku.

"Apa? Ayahku ada disana. Dia dalam bahaya karenaku!" Sekarang aku yang panik. Oh aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika sesuatu terjadi pada ayahku hanya karena kesialanku.

"Itu sebabnya kita harus memancingnya pergi. Kau punya waktu 10 menit untuk mengambil barang-barangmu dan mengatakan pada ayahmu kalau kau harus pergi sekarang. Onew pasti akan mengikutimu dan dia tak akan menyentuh ayahmu." Aku mengangguk mengerti mendengar rencananya. Kurasa dia langsung menyusun rencana itu begitu membaca pikiran Onew.

Dan sejujurnya, aku sangat berharap perjalanan menuju rumah bisa lebih lama. Aku benar-benar tidak siap. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Perjalanan terasa sangat cepat. Pikiranku kosong saat Sehun menghentikan Jeepnya didepan halaman rumahku.

**~TBC~**

**BIG THANKS TO **novisaputri09 | naintin | cute |Putri yuliana | jungdongah | EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS | jungjaegun | VampireDPS | k1mut | jonginisa |codenameL | Mutiara Park | .Wu |maya han | sukmawindia | guest |Guest |Jongin48 |alvio |tinkaibell |Mizukami Sakura-chan |ling-ling pandabear | Kamong Jjong | |askasufa

**Maaf baru bias update sekarang –w- Niatnya mau update kemarin tapi pulsa modem abis -3- Ini yaoi ko bukan GS –w- Diharap review ya –w- Jadwal aku ngepost itu seminggu sekali cuma kalo reviewnya banyak ya aku percepet '3'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight (Remake)**

**Author : Cjunri**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast : Find your self**

**Rating : T **

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, Horror**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Ini Fanfict hasil remake dari film twilight OuO Not a plagiarism, kay? You can see the difference, rite? **

**.**

_**WARNING TYPOS, OOC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. JADILAH ORANG CERDAS YANG TIDAK MEMBUANG-BUANG TENAGA MENGHINA KARYA ORANG LAIN'KAY? **_

**Spesial balesan Review buat FarhanAnaknyaDio**** :**

**Kalo situ fikir dengan hina saya, saya bakal sakit hari terus berhenti nulis HunKai situ salah besar dih =w= Saya justru semangat kalo dihattersin/? =w= Saya juga awalnya bukan Kai Uke Shipper cuma sekedar HunKai Shipper. Tapi pas ngeliat review kamu saya jadi pengen buat FF Kai Uke yang banyak khusus buat kamu xxD Saya bahkan udah ngerancang FF (With Kai Uke and Dio Seme) special buat kamu/? =W= Nanti saya tulisin deh disetiap FF Kai Uke saya gini 'P.S Spesial for FarhanAnaknyaDio' =w= Sering-sering aja yah mampir diff saya biar saya makin semangat bikin FF HunKai dan UkeKai lainnya xxD**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Story Begin..._

"Waktumu 10 menit, Jongin-ah." Sehun mengingatkanku.

"Baiklah. Lupakan semua yang kukatakan dalam 10 menit itu." Sehun mengangguk lalu mengantarku kedepan pintu rumahku. Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Pergilah, Sehun ! Kita putus sampai disini." Aku memulai sandiwaraku. Semoga ini cukup meyakinkan untuk ayah agar membiarkanku pergi malam ini.

"Jongin-ah, dengarkan aku dulu …" Aku menutup pintunya sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Jongin? Ada apa?" Ayah menghampiriku. Aku langsung berlari kekamarku dilantai atas.

"Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini. Pergi dari Bucheon. Aku akan pergi sekarang !" Aku masuk kedalam kamarku lalu menutup pintunya dengan keras. Aku mengambil tasku lalu memasukkan barang-barang yang akan kubutuhkan nanti kedalam tas. Sehun tiba-tiba sudah disampingku, dia membantuku berkemas.

"Jongin, apa Sehun menyakitimu?" Suara ayah kembali terdengar dari luar kamarku.

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa? Apa dia mencampakkanmu?"

"Aku yang mencampakkannya."

"Kukira kau menyukainya."

"Itu mengapa aku harus pergi. Aku tak menginginkannya. Aku ingin pulang kerumah."

"Aku akan menemuimu ditrukmu." Bisik Sehun padaku lalu menghilang dari kamarku.

Aku mengangguk lalu keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga, ayah mengikutiku dibelakangku.

"Tapi ummamu bahkan tidak berada di Busan sekarang."

"Dia akan pulang ke Busan. Aku akan menelponnya dalam perjalanan."

"Kau tak bisa pergi sekarang, Jongin-ah. Ini sudah malam. Akan kuantar kau besok kebandara." Ujar ayah memelas.

"Aku ingin mengemudi sendiri. Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir." Saat aku akan membuka pintu utama rumah, ayah menghadangku.

"Jong, ayah tahu ayah jarang menemanimu, tapi ayah bisa berubah. Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama."

"Seperti menonton baseball ditv? Atau pergi kekafetaria? Orang yang sama, makanan yang sama setiap hari? Itu kau, yah. Bukan aku." Aku sedikit menunduk saat mengatakannya. Aku tahu aku menyakiti hatinya.

"Jongin, aku baru saja mendapatkanmu kembali." Ujarnya lirih. Aku merasa mataku memanas. Aku tidak kuat untuk menyakitinya lebih dalam sejujurnya tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Demi keamanannya.

"Dan jika aku tidak pergi sekarang, aku akan terjebak disini seperti apa yang terjadi pada Umma." Ayah tak lagi menghalangi pintu keluar saat itu. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk pergi.

~HunKai~

Aku menangis sambil menyetir. Aku benar-benar merasa berdosa sekarang. Aku anak durhaka. Menyakiti hati ayahku seperti tadi. Walaupun aku punya alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan ini.

"Dia akan memaafkanmu." Ujar Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada diluar trukku, persis didepan jendela trukku.

"Menepilah." Aku mengikuti perintahnya lalu menggeser badanku kekursi disebelahnnya, Sehun masuk dan duduk dikursi pengemudi lalu mulai menjalankan trukku.

"Tapi ekspresinya ... aku menggunakan kata-kata yang sama yang ummaku katakan saat dia meninggalkannya."

"Itu satu-satunya cara agar dia membiarkanmu pergi, Jongin-ah." Sehun mengelus rambutku dengan sebelah tangannya, mencoba menenangkanku.

"Ayahmu aman sekarang. Onew mengikuti kita."

BOOM !

Kudengar sebuah suara dari belakang trukku. Aku menoleh kearah belakang trukku.

"Itu hanya Chanyeol hyung. Minseok hyung ada dimobil dibelakang kita." Aku mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sehun dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

Aku memilih melihat keluar jendela. Dan saat melewati sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, aku melihat Jeongmin, Dongho, Tao dan Taemin baru keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Sebagian dari dalam diriku iri, sebagian lagi bahagia melihat mereka aman dan senang.

~HunKai~

Akhirnya Sehun menghentikan trukku didepan rumahnya. Kami turun. Begitupun Chanyeol dan Minseok. Begitu memasuki rumahnya, langkah kami terhenti ketika berpapasan dengan Jonghyun. Kami langsung membeku ditempat. Dan tiba-tiba Dr. Oh datang menghampiri kami.

"Dia datang untuk memperingatkan kita. Tentang Onew." Jelas Dr. Oh. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Aku sudah lelah ikut dalam permainannya. Kau takkan bisa menaklukannya. Aku tak pernah melihat kekuatan seperti yang dimilikinya selama tiga ratus tahun eksistensiku. Dia sangat mematikan. Dan pacarnya, Key, akan selalu membantunya.. jangan remehkan dia." Dr. Oh mengangguk lalu berterima kasih. Jonghyun menatap kearah Sehun.

"Aku sungguh menyesal atas apa yang terjadi disini." Setelah mengatakan itu pada Sehun, Jonghyun melirikku sebentar lalu pergi dan menghilang kedalam hutan begitu saja.

Aku berjalan mengikuti keluarga Oh ke sebuah ruangan dirumah mereka. Oh Ahjumma menyalakan lampu ruangan tersebut. Diruangan ini terdapat banyak koleksi mobil. Volvo, BMW merah, Mercedes sedan hitam, dan SUV. Kurasa ini bagasi rumah keluarga Oh.

Semua keluarga Oh kecuali Baekhyun mulai berkemas. Mereka menyiapkan ponsel, batrai, peta, GPS, berganti baju dan yang lainnya.

"Aku pernah bertarung dengan jenis kita sebelumnya. Jenis kita sulit dibunuh." Ujar Luhan pada Sehun.

"Tapi tidak mustahil." Balas Sehun.

"Kita tinggal memotong tubuh mereka dengan tangan kita lalu membakar setiap bagian tubuh mereka." Perkataan Chanyeol terdengar begitu sadis ditelingaku. Apalagi dia mengatakan dengan nada ceria. Aku seolah-olah mendengar seorang psyco yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk korbannya.

"Ya kalau mereka tidak membunuh salah satu dari kita terlebih dahulu." Perkataan Baekhyun langsung membuatku panik. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka terutama Sehun, apalagi itu semua karenaku.

"Mwo? Kalian tidak bisa menempatkan diri kalian dalam bahaya seperti ini untukku."

"Terlambat." Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil menatap sinis kearahku. Sehun menatap Baekhyun sebentar lalu mengambil sebuah kunci diatas meja dan berjalan kearah Dr. Oh.

"Aku akan membawa Jongin keutara, dan kalian harus membuat Onew menjauh ..."

"Tidak, Sehun. Onew akan tahu jika kau tidak akan meninggalkan Jongin. Dia akan mengikutimu." Ucapan Sehun dipotong oleh Dr. Oh.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Jongin. Luhan dan aku akan membawanya keutara." Minseok menatap Sehun. "Aku akan menjaganya, Sehun-ah."

Sehun terlihat frustasi. Tapi Minseok mendekatinya dan meyakinkannya melalui tatapannya. Sehun akhirnya mengangguk dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Minseok. Setelahnya Sehun mengeluarkan isi tasku.

"Yixing umma, Baek hyung tukar pakaian kalian dengan pakaian Jongin." Perintah Sehun sambil memberikan pakaianku pada Oh Ahjumma dan Baekhyun. Oh Ahjumma langsung mengambil pakaiannya dan pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sementara Baekhyun menjatuhkan pakaianku.

"Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya dia siapaku? Dia hanya pembawa sial ... bahaya yang kau pilih untuk kita semua." Aku tersentak mendengar kebengisan dalam perkataan Baekhyun. Sebenci itukah ia padaku? Apa memangnya yang telah kuperbuat padanya hingga ia membenciku?

"Baek, Jongin kekasih Sehun. Dia bagian dari keluarga kita sekarang. Dan kita melindungi keluarga kita." Tegas Dr. Oh.

Baekhyun menggerutu tapi tetap mengambil pakaianku lalu pergi. Mereka kembali bersiap-siap sementara Sehun menyuruhku masuk ke sebuah Mercedes sedan hitam.

"Jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang terluka karenaku ..."

"Tidak akan. Kami berlima dan mereka berdua. Saat ini selesai aku akan menjemputmu." Perkataanku terpotong oleh ucapan Sehun. Sehun mendekat kearahku, menatap mataku.

"Kau hidupku sekarang, Jongin-ah." Sehun mengecup keningku lama setelah mengatakan itu. Membuat segenap kepanikanku hilang.

~HunKai~

"Umma, ini aku. Aku sekarang tidak berada di Bucheon lagi tapi aku baik-bak saja. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya ketika kau menelpon." Aku mengirimkan pesan suara kepada Ummaku.

Kini aku, Minseok dan Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Busan. Aku tidak akan pulang kerumah ummaku, aku akan menginap ditempat lain. Luhan yang menyetir dan Minseok disebelahnya. Aku menatap keluar jendela dengan mata memerah. Aku menangis karena aku merasa aku membahayakan hidup semua orang sekarang.

~HunKai~

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi hotel tempat kami –aku, Minseok dan Luhan- menginap. Luhan dan Minseok sedang menatap datar televisi dihadapan mereka. Sementara sudah ada beberapa makanan dimeja makan. Aku mengambil ponselku yang berada dimeja nakas.

"Kuharap Sehun menelpon." Gumamku.

"Kau harus makan." Aku mengabaikan perintah Minseok dan mendudukan diri disebuah kursi kecil.

"Mereka bisa terluka karenaku. Kalian tak seharusnya melakukan ini."

"Hampir satu abad lamanya Sehun seorang diri. Sekarang dia telah menemukanmu. Kau tak lihat perubahan yang kami lihat karena kami sudah bersamanya dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Kau pikir kami tega melihat kedalam matanya selama seratus tahun yang akan datang bila dia kehilanganmu sekarang?" Pertama kalinya Luhan berbicara panjang kepadaku. Sejenak perasaan bersalah itu hilang dari dalam diriku. Tapi aku tak bisa mempercayakan perasaanku saat bersama Luhan karena Luhan mempunyai bakat mengendalikan suasana.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Minseok menegang, tatapannya berubah kosong seperti saat dilapangan. Luhah menatapnya, begitupun aku.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Luhan pada Minseok.

"Si pemburu. Dia mengubah arahnya ..." Luhan menyodorkan kertas dan pensil kearah Minseok.

"Dia akan kemana, Minseokkie?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Cermin. Dia akan pergi keruangan yang penuh dengan cermin." Minseok menutup matanya tapi tangannya menggambar sesuatu dengan sangat cepat.

"Bagaimana pengelihatannya bekerja? Sehun bilang pengelihatannya bisa berubah-ubah." Tanyaku sambil mengamati kerja tangan Minseok.

"Dia melihat jika seseorang sudah membuat keputusan. Jika keputusannya berubah makan pengelihatannya berubah." Jelas Luhan. Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu memperhatikan gambar Minseok yang sudah hampir selesai.

"Jadi keputusan Onew sekarang pergi kesebuah ... studio balet?" Minseok langsung membuka matanya dan menatapku setelah aku mengatakan itu.

"Kau pernah berada ditempat itu?" Tanya Minseok.

"Ya, waktu kecil aku mengikuti pelajaran balet disana."

"Apa kau punya alasan untuk pergi kesana sekarang?" Giliran Luhan yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku benci tempat itu." Luhan dan Minseok saling berpandangan. Aku tak mengerti arti tatapan mereka. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Tertera nama Sehun dilayarnya. Aku langsung mengangkat panggilannya.

"Sehun.."

"Aku akan segera menjemputmu, Jongin-ah." Mendengar suaranya membuat perasaanku lebih baik. "Kami kehilangan si pemburu. Key masih berada disana. Baek hyung dan Yixing umma melindungi ayahmu." Sehun terdengar kesal saat mengatakannya.

"Kapan kau sampai disini, Sehun-ah?"

"Beberapa jam lagi, kami sedang dalam perjalanan. Aku akan membawamu pergi kesuatu tempat. Dan yang lain akan tetap berburu." Sehun diam lagi. "Jongin, aku bersumpah akan melakukakukan apapun untuk membuatmu aman lagi." Sambungnya lirih tapi aku mendengar sebuah kesungguhan disana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

~HunKai~

Satu jam setelah Sehun menelpon, Minseok bilang aku akan bertemu dengan Sehun dibandara. Aku langsung berkemas sementara Minseok sedang dilobby hotel untuk mengurus penginapan kami dan Luhan sedang menyiapkan mobil untuk kami. Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Tertera nama 'Rumah' dilayarnya. Aku mengangkannya.

"Umma, aku sangat senang kau ..."

"Jongin? Jongin-ah? Kau ada dimana?" Suara Kyungsoo umma terdengar panik.

"Tenang, umma. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Aku bersyukur umma tak lagi menyela perkataanku. Tapi aku tak mendengar balasan darinya sama sekali. "Umma? Kau masih disana kan?"

"Rumahmu yang disini bagus juga. Memang bukan yang terbesar dikomplekmu. Tapi disini cukup nyaman." Tubuhku menegang mendengar suara ini. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana suara si pemburu ketika dilapangan kemarin.

"Aku sudah bersiap-siap menunggumu. Tapi lalu ibumu pulang setelah menerima telepon dari ayahmu." Lanjutnya. Aku masih diam. Tubuhku mematung. Ketakutan mulai menjalar dalam tubuhku. Ummaku yang malang pasti sedang ketakutan karenanya.

"Harus kukatakan, Bucheon High School tidak melindungi data privasi muridnya secara baik. Terlalu mudah untuk Key menemukan alamat rumahmu."

"Jongin? Jongin?" Suara panik umma kembali terdengar. Air mataku mulai menetas. Aku sudah menyakiti hati ayahku dan sekarang aku membuat nyawa ummaku terancam. Sepertinya aku harus membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun. Aku memang pembawa sial.

"Jangan libatkan ummaku dalam hal ini." Aku berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang tegas tapi karena aku terlalu lelah menangis suaraku malah terdengar parau.

"Kau bisa menyelamatkannya. Tapi kau harus pergi sendirian tanpa teman-temanmu. Bisakah kau melakukannya?" Minseok dan Luhan tak akan membiarkanku pergi sendirian kurasa.

"Kurasa ... tidak."

"Bahkan jika hidup ibumu tergantung pada hal itu?" Aku benar-benar tak punya pilihan sepertinya. Aku harus kabur dari Minseok dan Luhan bagaimanapun caranya. Sehun-ah, maafkan aku.

"Dimana aku harus menemuimu?" Kudengar suara tawanya yang bengis.

"Studio balet tua didekat rumahmu." Oh Minseok sudah meramalkan ini sebelumnya. Kurasa semuanya jelas. Inilah takdirku. "Dan jika aku tahu kau membawa siapapun bersamamu…. Ibumu yang malang yang akan membayar kesalahan itu." Onew menutup teleponnya sebelum aku sempat menjawab.

Aku benar-benar tak punya pilihan sekarang. Aku harus datang kesana dan menyelamatkan ummaku. Aku mengambil uang tabunganku ditasku dan juga semprotan lada yang ayah berikan padaku. Ini satu-satunya senjata yang kupunya. Aku memasukkannya kedalam saku jaketku.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar hotel ini. Saat dilobby kulihat Minseok masih berbicara dengan resepsionis. Dan aku tak melihat Luhan disana. Akhirnya aku memilih keluar melalu pintu lain, bukan pintu utama hotel tersebut. Setelahnya aku menghentikan taxi dan menyebutkan tujuanku. Selama perjalanan aku hanya menatap keluar jendela, merenung.

_Aku tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana aku akan mati._

_Tapi mati untuk menggantikan orang yang kucintai kurasa adalah jalan yang baik untuk pergi..._

_Aku tak pernah menyesali keputusanku yang membawaku berhadapan dengan kematian ... karena keputusan itu juga mempertemukanku dengan Sehun._

Taxi tersebut berhenti didepan studio balet. Aku turun dan membayarnya. Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu mulai berjalan mendekat kearah pintu masuk studio balet tersebut.

"Jongin? Jongin?" Suara panik ummaku bahkan terdengar dari luar studio. Aku langsung membuka pintunya yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Jongin? Kau dimana?" Aku langsung berlari masuk, mencoba mengikuti asal suara tersebut.

"Jongin? Jongi-ah?" Suara tersebut terdengar semakin dekat saat aku berada didepan sebuah tirai yang ada distudio itu. Aku langsung menarik tirai tersebut dan menemukan sebuah televisi yang menayangkan sebuah video.

"_Kau tidak ingin menari, sayang?"_

"_Semua orang berpikir tarianku itu lolucon, umma."_

"_Tapi kau penari yang mengagumkan, sayang."_

"_Umma, aku payah."_ Itu video ketika aku berusia 8 tahun. Sebuah tawa terdengar dari belakangku. Dari kaca dihadapanku, aku tahu itu Onew.

"Itu bagian favoritku. Bocah yang payah."

Seperti déjà vu. Saat itu aku sadar, aku dijebak. Ummaku tidak pernah dalam bahaya. Ummaku tidak menerima telepon dari ayahku.

"Ummaku tidak disini." Aku berbalik kearahnya.

"Maaf, tapi kau membuat ini jadi terlalu mudah." Ujarnya kecewa tapi senyum kemenangan masih berada diwajahnya. Dan dia mendekat kearahku.

"Jadi untuk membuat ini menjadi lebih menarik, aku akan membuat film pendek tentang kebersamaan kita sekarang. Aku meminjam ini dari rumahmu, kuharap kau tidak keberatan." Dia mengatakannya sambil memperlihatkan handycam ditangannya dengan santai. Seolah-olah kami adalah teman lama. Bukan pemangsa dan buruannya.

"And... action." Aku langsung menendangnya saat dia mulai merekam. Lalu berlari kearah pintu keluar.

"Luar biasa! Usaha melarikan diri." Aku membeku saat tiba-tiba dia sudah ada dibelakangku.

"Ini akan membuat hati kecil Sehun hancur." Dia mengendus-endus rambutku, tangannya menyentuh leherku.

"Sehun tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini." Ujarku tegas. Berusaha tidak terdengar ketakutan.

"Tentu saja ada. Responnyalah akan membuat ini menjadi permainan yang paling menarik."

Aku mengambil semprotan ladaku yang ada disakuku lalu menyemprotkannya kearah Onew dan langsung berlari.

"Kau masih terlalu payah haha" Onew sudah menghadangku sebelum aku sampai kepintu.

"Sungguh bodoh dia tak pernah punya kekuatan untuk mengubahmu. Dia lebih memillih membiarkanmu menjadi mahluk yang lemah. Itu aneh, sungguh." Onew mengatakan itu sambil membersihkan lensa kamera yang terkena semprotan ladaku.

"Cukup! Kau sudah berhasil menggangguku." Setelah mengatakan itu dia memegang lenganku lalu melemparku begitu saja hingga aku menabrak dinding. Tubuhku terasa seakan remuk saat bertabrakan dengan dinding tersebut. Dia mendekat kearahku dan menginjak kakiku kencang. Aku menjerit kesakitan.

"Katakan kepada Sehun seberapa menyakitkannya itu." Onew mendekatkan handycamnya kewajahku. "Suruh dia membalaskan ini semua."

"Tidak! Sehun, jangan ..." Aku beteriak didepan kamera. Aku tak ingin Sehun terlibat. Aku tak ingin Sehun melakukan hal bodoh karenaku. Aku ingin dia bahagia dan melanjutkan hidupnya walau tanpaku.

"Cut! Cukup." Tepat saat Onew mematikan kameranya. Seseorang mendorongnya. Aku mendongak dan ternyata itu Sehun. Onew bangkit dan balas mendorong Sehun hingga Sehun terjatuh. Sehun bangkit dan Onew memukul wajah Sehun lalu menempelkannya pada sebuah cermin dan menekankannya kesebuah cermin hingga cermin itu retak.

"Kau sendirian... karena kau yang tercepat dari yang lain. Tapi kau bukan yang terkuat." Ujar Onew pada Sehun.

"Aku cukup kuat untuk membunuhmu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun menendangnya dan melemparnya kejendela. Sehun mendekatiku.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah." Sehun menatapku penuh penyesalan. Yang salah disini aku bukan dia. Dia menggendongku ala bridal. Sebelum dia melompat pergi, Onew menarik kakinya hingga ia terjatuh dan aku terlempar dari gendongannya hingga menabrak cermin. Cermin tersebut pecah dan pecahan kacanya mengenai kaki dan tanganku. Aku bisa mencium bau anyir darahku.

Dan tiba-tiba Onew sudah berada disampingku. Dia memegang tanganku lalu menggigitnya. Aku menjerit saat merasakan sakitnya gigitannya. Sehun langsung datang dan memukul Onew. Tanganku memanas, seakan tanganku dipenuhi api. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya yang kutahu rasa sakit itu terus menjalar dari tanganku keseluruh tubuhku secara perlahan. Tapi samar-samar aku masih bisa dengar suara Dr. Oh.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah."

"Tanganku terasa terbakar!" Aku berteriak saat mengatakannya. Aku tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Racunnya..." Itu suara Sehun. Pandanganku mulai kabur saat itu.

"Kau harus membuat keputusan, Sehun. Membiarkan ini terjadi..."

"Tidak akan!"

"Itu akan terjadi. Aku pernah melihatnya." Itu suara Minseok.

"Ini tak harus berakhir seperti itu."

"Ini terus membakarku!" Aku menjerit lagi. Mengingatkan mereka akan rasa sakitku.

"Ayah, apa pilihan yang satu lagi? Kau bilang ..."

"Kau bisa mencoba menghisap racunnya keluar, Sehun."

"Tapi aku ... akan sulit untuk berhenti..."

"Kau harus memilih sekarang, Sehun. Waktunya hanya beberapa menit lagi."

Aku melihat Sehun dalam pandanganku yang mulai kabur. Sehun menatapku. Matanya mengisyaratkan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah. Dia memegang tanganku yang terasa terbakar.

"Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, Jongin-ah." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun mengulum bekas gigitan Onew dan mengisap sesuatu dari sana. Aku tak mengingat apapun lagi setelahnya. Rasa sakit itu perlahan-lahan mulai mereda dan hilang. Dalam pengelihatanku Sehun menghilang. Dan aku tiba-tiba sudah berada dibawah laut, ini seperti mimpi.

~HunKai~

_Mati itu damai. Mudah..._

_Sementara hidup itu lebih sulit._

Dari kegelapan Sehun meraih tangaku. Dan aku berusaha membuka mataku. Aku menatap bingung sekelilingku saat aku berhasil melakukannya. Sebuah alat bantu pernafasan ada dihidungku. Dan sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang." Suara tersebut terdengar sangat antusias. Akhirnya aku tersadar bahwa sekarang aku sedang berada dirumah sakit. Dan tangan yang menggenggamku adalah tangan ummaku yang sedang duduk dikursi samping ranjangku.

"Sehun? Eoddiga?" Tanyaku spontan

"Dia sedang tidur." Umma menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya. Kulihat Sehun sedang memejamkan matanya disofa. Aku tahu dia hanya pura-pura tidur.

"Dia kelelahan karena tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Dan ayahmu ada dikafetaria sekarang." Jelas umma.

"Apa yang... terjadi?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kau jatuh dari dua deret tangga lalu jendela." Aku bingung mendengar penjelasannya. Umma mengerutkan keningnya seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Sehun datang ke Busan untuk membujukmu pulang ke Bucheon bersama ayahnya. Kau pergi kehotel mereka dan terjatuh dari lantai atas hotel." Aku mengangguk. Sesaat aku sadar, itu hanya cerita palsu. Mustahil jika keluarga Oh memberikan keterangan yang sebenarnya. Rahasia terbesar mereka akan terbongkar

"Itu memang terdengar seperti diriku." Tiba-tiba ponsel umma bergetar, umma membuka ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Ini Suho hyung. Dia khawatir padamu. Aku menyuruhnya tetap di Daegu. Daegu selalu cerah kau pasti akan menyukainya, Jongin-ah."

"Umma, aku ingin tinggal di Bucheon. Disana ada ayah dan teman-teman."

"Dia dia juga disana." Tambah umma sambil melirik Sehun. Aku mengangguk. Kurasa ummaku mengerti hubunganku dengan Sehun.

"Ayahmu tidak menyukainya. Dia menyalahkannya atas kepergianmu." Ujar umma lagi. Sudah kuduga itu pasti terjadi. Padahal kenyataannya Sehun menyelamatkanku.

"Lalu pendapat umma tentang Sehun?"

"Kurasa... dia jatuh cinta padamu." Umma mengecilkan suaranya saat mengatakan itu. Walaupun percuma karena Sehun pasti mendengarkan semuanya. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu melirik kearah Sehun.

"Hm, umma, bisa panggilkan ayah? Aku ingin minta maaf padanya."

"Aku yakin dia tak akan terlalu perduli tentang itu tapi aku akan memanggilkannya." Umma mengecup keningku lalu pergi.

Sehun sudah duduk dikursi yang umma duduki tadi saat umma menutup pintu. Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Dia mengecup keningku lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Onew?" Tanyaku.

"Kami memusnahkannya. Dan pacarnya, Key, melarikan diri." Jawab Sehun. Aku menatap matanya sekarang.

"Aku masih hidup karenamu."

"Kau berada dirumah sakit karenaku, Jongin." Ekspresinya menggelap. Aku melihat sebuah rasa bersalah dimatanya. "Dan yang terburuk adalah.. ketika aku hampir tak bisa berhenti..."

"Tapi akhirnya kau berhasil." Aku memotong perkataannya. Tidak ingin mendengarnya menyalahkan dirinya lagi. Dia terlalu banyak menyalahkan dirinya atas diriku.

"Jongin, kau seharusnya ikut ummamu ke Daegu. Tempat dimana aku tak bisa menyakitimu lagi..."

"Mwo? Tidak ! Aku ingin bersamamu, Sehun! Aku tak ingin .." Keinginan untuk menangis sangat besar saat Sehun mengatakan itu. Aku bisa merasakan mataku memanas lagi. Sehun mendudukan dirinya diranjang, disebelahku.

"Sshh. Baiklah, aku tak akan pergi kemanapun. Aku akan tetap disini." Sehun mengelus rambutku. Tangannya merangkulku. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku dibahunya.

~HunKai~

Aku berjalan sangat pelan menuruni tangga rumahku karena kakiku masih digips. Sungguh sulit berjalan apalagi menuruni tangga dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ketika sampai pada anak tangga terakhir, ayah dan Sehun menghampiriku. Mereka berdua menatapku aneh.

"Minseok hyung hanya memberiku dua pilihan, crossdressing atau menggunakan baju ini. Tentu saja aku memilih ini. Apa ini terlihat aneh?"

"Kau terlihat sempurna... Aku akan menjaganya, Tuan Kim." Ujar Sehun.

"Kurasa aku pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya." Sindir ayah. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar sindiriannya. Sehun membantuku turun dari tangga terakhir dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ayah menahanku saat aku akan mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan memasuki volvonya.

"Aku sudah memasukkan semprotan lada yang baru ketasmu."

"Ayah." Tegurku.

"Dan.. kau terlihat cantik."

"Ayah, aku namja." Aku menghela nafas lalu berjalan pelan ke volvo Sehun. Ayahku benar-benar tidak menyukai Sehun sekarang. Dan untungnya Sehun tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan sikap ayah.

~HunKai~

Sehun membantuku turun dari mobilnya dan mendudukanku di sebuah bangku. Setelahnya Sehun pergi untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Hi Jongin hyung." Aku menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilku. Dan ternyata itu Zelo. Dia duduk disampingku.

"Hi, Zelo. Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" Zelo menggunakan kemeja putih dengan celana jeans hitam. Ini prom sekolahku bukan prom kota. Dan Zelo itu bukan murid disekolahku.

"Hmm, hyung. Kau percaya ayahku memberiku dua puluh won supaya aku datang keprom kalian?" Ujar Zelo, sedikit malu-malu.

"Ya, aku percaya." Gumamku. "Jadi kenapa Choi Ahjussi membayarmu supaya datang kesini?"

"Katanya kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu dia juga akan memberikan master cylinder yang kubutuhkan." Ujarnya lagi. Aku mengerutkan keningku, apa yang ingin Choi Ahjussi katakana padaku memangnya?

"Kalau begitu katakan saja. Supaya kau bisa mendapat 20 won sekaligus master cylindermu."

"Kau janji tak akan marah, hyung?"

"Tidak mungkin aku marah padamu, Zelo-ya." Aku tersenyum tulus padanya. "Aku juga tidak akan marah pada Choi Ahjussi jadi katakan saja apa yang harus kaukatakan." Aku berusaha meyakinkannya karena penasaran.

"Ini bodoh sekali, hyung. Dia ingin kau putus dengan pacarmu. Dia memintaku untuk memohon padamu." Zelo mengatakannya sambil menunduk. Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Kurasa aku tahu maksudnya.

"Oke, bilang padanya terimakasih. Aku tahu dia bermaksud baik." Zelo menatapku tak percaya.

"Tapi kau tetap tidak akan putus kan?"

"Mianhae, Zelo-ya." Aku menggeleng.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, hyung. Ngomong-ngomong kau cantik sekali malam ini hyung."

"Aku namja, Zelo."

"Aku tahu." Zelo tertawa saat melihatku merengut.

"Biar kubantu kau berdiri, hyung."

"Biar aku saja, Zelo." Sehun datang dan langsung memeluk pinggangku dan membantuku berdiri membuat Zelo yang hendak membantuku ikut berdiri dan mundur selangkah. Sehun dan Zelo saling bertatapan dan mendesis tajam. Aku meremas tangan Sehun yang masih memeluk pinggangku.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Jongin hyung." Zelo pergi setelah mengatakannya. Matanya masih menatap tajan Sehun. Begitupun Sehun masih menatap tajam pada Zelo.

"Baru kutinggal beberapa menit anjing itu sudah datang. Dan dia menghinamu dengan mengatakan kau cantik, padahal kau lebih dari itu." Aku hanya tersenyum dengan wajah merona saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Entahlah, efeknya berbeda saat Sehun yang memujiku. Pipiku selalu memanas saat dia mengatakannya. Kami masuk kedalam Gymnasium sekolah, tempat Prom diadakan.

"Kau benar-benar mencoba membunuhku." Ujarku saat Sehun menggandeng tangaku ke lantai dansa. Kurasa Sehun sudah sinting sekarang. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padanya aku trauma berdansa dan sekarang dia malah memaksaku berdansa. Mengajakku keprom saja sudah hal tergila yang menurutku dia lakukan.

"Prom itu penting, sayang. Aku tak ingin kau melewatkannya."

"Tapi, aku tak bisa.." Sehun mengangkat badanku dan menempatkan kakiku diatas kakinya lalu mulai bergerak.

"Lihat kan? Kau berdansa denganku sekarang."

"Di Prom." Tanganku menyentuh bahunya sementara Sehun memeluk pinggangku. Aku merasa seperti anak kecil dengan posisi kakiku berada diatas kakinya ini.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Maksudku, jika kau membiarkan racunnnya menyebar, aku bisa menjadi seperti dirimu sekarang." Aku menatap matanya saat bertanya. Sehun berhenti bergerak.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kau katakan, Jongin. Kau tak menginginkannya."

"Aku menginginkanmu. Selalu." Rahang Sehun mengeras saat aku mengatakannya.

"Aku tak akan mengakhiri hidupmu untukmu." Sehun mengatakannya dengan penuh penekanan lalu kembali bergerak. Namun gerakannya melambat.

"Tapi aku pasti akan mati. Setiap menit, aku semakin dekat, semakin tua..."

"Itu memang yang seharusnya terjadi."

"Tapi Minseok hyung melihatku menjadi seperti dirimu. Aku mendengarnya."

"Pengelihatannya bisa berubah, Jongin."

"Tergantung pada keputusan seseorang. Dan aku sudah memutuskan." Sehun memandangku marah. Rahangnya kembali mengeras.

"Apa itu impianmu, Jongin-ah? Menjadi monster?"

"Impianku adalah bersamamu selamanya." Wajah Sehun melunak. Tatapannya menjadi sendu.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya?"

"Ya."

Tanpa disadari hanya ada kami dilantai dansa ini sekarang. Sehun menunduk. Mendekatkan wajahnya kearah leherku. Aku mendongak untuk memberinya jalan.

"Kau benar-benar siap sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya."

Tapi aku bisa merasakan tubuhku bergetar. Aku menutup mataku, bersiap merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Tapi selang beberapa saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel dileherku. Yang kutahu, Sehun mencium leherku. Bukan menggigitnya. Akupun membuka mataku. Sehun kembali menatapku setelahnya.

"Kau akan hidup lama dan bahagia bersamaku. Tidakkah itu cukup?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk sekarang. Ya." Jawabku.

Sehun mulai memiringkan kepalanya, akupun mengikutinya kearah sebaliknya. Dia menempelkan bibir kami, lalu melumat bibirku lembut dan sangat hati-hati.

_Tidak akan ada yang__ terluka__ malam ini. _

_Tapi aku tak akan menyerah. _

_Aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan._

**~ END~**

**BIG THANKS TO **novisaputri09 | putrifibrianti96 | jungjaegun | doremifa | FarhanAnaknyaDio | Deushiikyungie | KaiNieris | cute | Mutiara Park | Joy Wu. 94 | k1mut | meyfa. Tifa . 3 | Mizukami Sakura-chan | maya han | M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238 | aliyya | VampireDPS | jonginisa | Jongin48 | codenameL | ling-ling pandabear | Guest | Guest | kalonia47 | utsukushii02 | Guest 

**Oh iya yang kemarin itu bukan typo =w= Cuma kalo tulisan Dr. Oh itu tanpa spasi jadinya ilang tulisannya =w= Pokonya kalo tulisan terus ada titik ditengahnya tanpa spasi pasti ilang jadinya =w= Aku baru tau itu =w= Tapi sekarang udah aku pakein spasi ko =w= Review yang banyak ya kalo mau lanjut ke New Mood, Eclipse, BD 1, BD 2 /? =w= Semakin banyaknya review berarti semakin banyak yang minat baca =w=**


End file.
